


Orgullo de Serpiente 2: Ojos grises

by Isaya_Strife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaya_Strife/pseuds/Isaya_Strife
Summary: Encontrarse a Draco Malfoy en la cafetería se convertiría en algo más que sólo observar a su antiguo enemigo de lejos. Hay mucho que no conoce de este hombre, hay mucho detrás de esos ojos grises.*Dramione*Orgullo de Serpiente 1: Una Luna para Theo.Orgullo de Serpiente 2: Ojos grises.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno esta es la segunda mini historia de Harry Potter, continua algunos meses después de Una Luna para Theo.  
> Esta tendrá 6 capítulos, actualizados cada sábado. No puedo decir que sea del todo necesario leer la primera parte, la historia de fondo se conecta así que lo recomendaría, pero sino les molesta que esa historia no tenga inicio ni fin y sólo quieren el romance, tal vez lo puedan ignorar.  
> Igual sigo recomendando leer la otra primero. :v
> 
> Como dije en el último capítulo de la otra, mi placer culposo. Un Dramione.

_"La vida es muy corta para lidiar con gente idiota"_

_Beta bereber_

.

10 de noviembre de 1999

La primera vez que se verá luego de la batalla final contra Voldemort, fue casi año y medio después, en una cafetería. Hermione no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver al arrogante Draco Malfoy en un establecimiento _muggle._ Estaba sentado en la última mesa del lugar, dando la espalda a la pared y con todos los presentes en el lugar a la vista; por ello, también fue consciente de cuando ella entro al lugar.

Las miradas chocaron unos segundos antes de que cada uno siguiera con lo suyo.

\- Cinco empanadas de carne, por favor— dio su orden y se sentó en la barra. La camarera tenía una sonrisa de esas dadas más por compromiso que por gusto, pero fue amable en todo momento mientras ofrecía y le servía un poco de café.

Se envió allí los próximos minutos, tomando la bebida, y de algún modo disfrutando el bullicio del sitio. Le haría sentir extrañamente en casa ya gusto. Podía escuchar partes de las conversaciones a su alrededor, una familia en su desayuno; un anciano cascarrabias que solo tomaba café y cada tanto pedía con impaciencia que le llena la taza de nuevo, quejándose de la camarera que lo atendía; la chica a su lado que comía sus pastel con entusiasmo. Luego de la guerra se había sentido fascinada por lo que tiene cosas simples de la vida, habiendo estado tan cerca de perder todo eso, ahora se afortunada.

—Aquí está su pedido— reaccionó a quien le extendió una bolsa con los dos destinatarios. Pagó y, agradeció por la atención y el servicio. Cuando estaba por salir, la tentación pudo más que su sentido común y se giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con que Malfoy comió mirado alarmado a su alrededor, como buscando algo.

Salió del lugar con gesto confuso.

_Extraño_

_._

_25 de diciembre de 1999_

La segunda vez que se encontró, después de ese día en la cafetería. Hermione iba junto a Ron luego de una cita, caminaban rándose de cosas triviales; Había tenido que luchar para convencerlo de ir a un restaurante _muggle_ , y aunque aún después de comer no estaba muy convencido, había cedido por ella.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? — Ron no moduló para nada su tono de voz. Siguiendo la dirección a la que miraba notó a Draco, éste caminaba por el andén totalmente abrigado. Hacía un frío tremendo, todos allí parecía bolas de tela andantes, y el ex Slytherin no era la excepción.

—Es una persona Ron. — Recordó a su novio — creo que puede andar por una acera sin necesidad de pedirte permiso— Malfoy no era una buena persona, para nada. Pero no creía en atosigar a alguien por sus decisiones o su pasado.

Había investigado un poco luego de haberlo visto ese día. Los Malfoy habían sido absueltos, cierto; pero no la pasaban muy bien; la comunidad mágica actual no eran precisamente amables con ellos, y 'ellos' eran los magos de familias sangre pura que en su momento fueron mortífagos; esto derivó en que habían optado por ir a asentamientos _muggles_ , donde sus pasados no afectaran sus vidas diarias. Que ironías las de la vida.

Para el momento en que se encontraron de frente Malfoy los miraba directamente, acorde a su personalidad no bajo los ojos, su andar nunca vario, incluso paso al lado de ellos como si fueran dos desconocidos. Ron había volteado el rostro en rechazo cuando estuvieron a centímetros, pero ella lo evaluó, lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca para notar las ojeras bajo sus ojos, que resaltaban en esa piel insanamente pálida; a pesar de todo, tenía los pómulos rojizos por el frío, que curiosamente le dio un aire más humano. Sin embargo, no fue mucho lo que pudo notar, la bufanda que traía cubría bastante y la velocidad solo le permitió ver una imagen fugaz.

Siguieron caminando con un Ron quejándose y haciendo comentario despectivos hacía el rubio.

_._

_11 febrero 2000_

—No sé Harry — Hermione tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla junto a su amigo —últimamente Ron parece, especialmente disgustado con todos los sangre pura.

—Tal vez es una etapa. — él no había tomado ni un trago de su propia bebida— Ginny también parece preocupada— sacudió la cabeza resignado — deberíamos esperar y ver, ¿no? — esa no era la mejor opción, pero querían evitar la situación.

Ambos se miraron cansados, lo último que querían eran disputas, y menos entre ellos. Tenía casi diez años de amistad, pero las secuelas de sus propias batallas estaban logrando que no se reconocieran unos a otros. Posiblemente ni ellos mismo podían hacerlo ahora.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Sí? — se sobresaltó al escuchar su propio nombre, parecía haberse retraído; algo común luego de la guerra, y con lo que Ginny aún tenía que estar allí ayudándolo. Se extendió sobre la mesa hasta tomar las manos de su mejor amigo.

—Deberías ir a casa, — acaricio el dorso se su mano con calidez— debes descansar.

—No puedo dejarte sola— eran mejores amigos, aunque en esas ocasiones parecía más un hermano mayor.

— Harry. — Llamó de nuevo, él la miro sorprendido por el tono firme — A. Tú. Casa... Ahora.

—Está bien — reacio acepto, reconocía cuando no había que llevarle la contraria a su amiga —cuídate — pareció de nuevo indeciso, pero finalmente se marchó.

Para cuando Harry había logrado salir de la taberna después de muchos saludos; ella estaba notando que miraba hacia la pared, donde Harry había estado sentado. Ladeo un poco la cabeza interesada y ocupo el lugar que usó el otro. Fue allí que noto, que desde ese sitio se podía ver toda la taberna y a cada una de las personas allí. Era un puesto muy parecido al que había usado Malfoy ese día en la cafetería.

_Extraño._

_._

_12 Febrero 2000_

El día siguiente considero ir a la cafetería donde había visto a Malfoy. Algo llamaba su atención, aunque no podía poner del todo el dedo en la llaga.

—Hermione — Ginny la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Dime.

— ¿Crees que a Ron le guste esta camisa? — le mostro ropa en cuestión, de un azul marino era bastante sobria y elegante. Quizá no muy al estilo que Ron usaba normalmente, pero si al estilo que a él le gustaría.

—La usará —prometió. Ginny la miró por un fijamente y dudosa.

— ¿Qué le regalaras?

— ¿Regalar? — por un momento su mente pareció quedarse en blanco. — ¿Qué o por qué?

—Hermione... — pareció de repente incomoda— su cumpleaños.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!— se tapó el rostro, avergonzada. — ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

—Está bien, — su amiga la consoló aún sorprendida —a todos nos pasa de vez en cuando.

—Pero no a mí— parecía frustrada— Tengo que organizar todo, no hay tiempo.

Y así rápidamente Hermione olvido su interés por ir a la cafetería; y para cuando terminaron todos los planes para la reunión de cumpleaños de Ron, había incluso olvidado, porque tenía interés de ir en un inicio.

.

_29 febrero 2000_

Al fin había logrado que todo para la reunión estuviera en orden; con todo el trabajo que había costado, estaba segura que nunca lo olvidaría de nuevo.

Entro a la cafetería apurada, dio su orden y se negó cuando le ofrecieron café; tenía tanto por hacer en el ministerio que su cabeza dolía de solo recordarlo, habiendo tenido que aplazar algunas cosas por la celebración, tardaría un poco en que su trabajo regresara a la normalidad. _Nunca. Lo. Olvidaría. De. Nuevo._ Se masajeo la sien cuando el dolor se hizo más intenso. Buscaría una farmacia y compraría algo.

Suspiro esperando su café, a pesar de su afán, había tenido ese antojo de tomarlo y había terminado saliendo muy temprano para conseguir uno de este lugar. Debía estarse volviendo loca, seguro que su madrugada sólo había empeorado la situación de su cabeza.

—Aquí tiene — la camarera le entrego, cuando sintió el aroma de la bebida, acepto que había valido la pena. Rebusco en su abrigo por su cartera con dinero _muggle_ y su alma se cayó cuando no la sintió.

_Oh no. No. No._

Pudo ver como la mujer entrecerraba los ojos imaginando lo que ocurría. Si bien podía pensar que obviamente había olvidado su dinero, también estaba la posibilidad de que estuviera mintiendo. No era una cliente tan habitual como para que confiara en ella. Era una situación que ninguna de ellas quería. Hermione no quería pasar la vergüenza de decir que había olvidado su cartera; y la camarera no quería tener que adivinar si era un engaño o no, aquello. La miró apenada mientras seguía rebuscando, a pesar de saber que si no estaba en su bolsillo delantero, solo podía significar que no la había traído. Estaba retrasando lo inevitable, lo sabía, pero no tenía idea de que podía decir sin morir de vergüenza.

—Yo lo pagaré. — saltó cuando sintió una voz ronca tras ella. Se giró con rapidez para agradecer hasta notar de no era nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Hasta ese momento reaccionó y recordó haberlo visto en ese mismo lugar unos meses atrás. Incluso planeo venir a vigilarlo un poco; hacía como dos semanas. — ¿Cuánto es?

La camarera le sonrió, esta sonrisa no era de compromiso o educación como las que le daba a ella, la mujer estaba coqueteando. Cuando giró, Malfoy sacaba su cartera, pero al no oír respuesta la miró interrogante. En este punto la mujer estaba inclinada dando una vista generosa de sus pechos.

— ¿Estuvo bueno? — Hermione se sintió de repente incomoda en ese lugar, estar en la mitad de un coqueteo no era agradable. Dio un paso al lado dándoles espacio. —El desayuno, me refiero— con ese tonó de voz, esa parte era discutible.

— Claro. — Notando que no iba a darle respuesta a su pregunta puso algunos billetes en el mostrador — Lo de ella también — recordó señalándola con la cabeza sin mirarla. La camarera se desinflo como un globo.

— Sí señor. — dio el cambio y pasó a ser completamente profesional. — que tengan un feliz día.

Malfoy no las miró en ningún momento y salió de allí a paso rápido. Tuvo que correr un poco hasta lograr pararse frente a él deteniéndolo casi a una cuadra de la cafetería.

—Te lo agradezco.

—No hay problema — de nuevo noto que su voz era ronca, demasiado.

— ¿Estás enfermo?

—No. — tenía las mismas ojeras que aquel día en el andén.

—A mí me parece que sí.

—Te puede parecer lo que quiera Granger. Me voy.

—Al menos tu personalidad sigue siendo la misma — su labio superior se riso por la molestia al mirarlo. Pero él no parecía muy interesado en discutir.

—Llegarás tarde. — soltó de la nada el rubio. Bufó ante la clara intención de que se fuera.

— ¡Por Merlín! —infortunadamente era cierto. Arrancó a correr cuando notó que iba varios minutos tarde. Freno a unos metros y se giró a verlo. Malfoy de hecho parecía sorprendido por su arrebato. — Gracias. ¡Te lo pagaré!

_._

_1 marzo 2000_

Ron cumplía 20 años, era en ese punto en el que todos de repente recordaban que realmente eran bastante jóvenes.

—Pensar en todo lo que hemos pasado. —Harry estaba a su lado en La Madriguera, todos esperaban a que Ron apareciera luego de un día de trabajo. Era una "sorpresa" que todo el mundo conocía; pero eso no desanimó a nadie.

—Está muy animado. —Hermione miraba a su alrededor divertida. La familia Weasley era como siempre muy ruidosa.

George hacia bromas que alivianaban más el ambiente. Por supuesto todos podían notar claramente esos lapsus en que se quedaba con la mirada perdida y un gesto de dolor imposible de ocultar. Nadie decía nada, todos habían intentado de todo para ayudarlo, pero, había situaciones imposibles de superar. Lo más extraño era, quien lo seguía alentando a pesar de todo. Percy, incluso en ese momento era difícil creer que ese chico arrogante y ciertamente pretencioso, hacía lo posible e imposible por ayudar al gemelo sobreviviente. Ya fuera culpa o amor, estaba allí en todo momento, y cuando parecía que George iba a derrumbarse era quien no lo permitía.

—Está tardando — Ginny bostezo, el resto pareció caer en la cuenta de lo mismo, eran las 10 de la noche, demasiado retrasado teniendo en cuenta que Ron sabía de lo que habían planeado para ese día.

—Seguro tuvo algún problema —Hermione levanto los hombros. No era raro que tuvieran alguna dificultad de última hora.

Sin embargo, Ron no llegó esa noche.

_._

_13 marzo 2000_

Para cuando Ronald apareció de nuevo, la familia era un manojo de nervios. Que en el momento que lo vio sano y salvo se transformó en un nido de víboras.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando Ronald Weasley? —Molly se fue encima de su hijo, lo besaba y golpeaba al mismo tiempo, a la par que sus lágrimas caían incontrolables.

—Nos diste un susto de muerte, muchacho —Arthur se veía igual de preocupado, y aunque sus ojos brillaron más de lo normal, no lloró.

—Lo siento, estaba un poco ocupado.

— ¿Ocupado? —Hermione sintió un repentino impulso de golpearlo. —Nos tenías asustados.

En la casa estaban los padres de Ron y Ginny, su hermana parecía de hecho tan molesta como ella. Era irresponsable y cruel, desaparecer y no decir nada a unos padres que ya habían perdido un hijo, unos que deseaban fervientemente proteger a los que les quedaban.

—Es importante.

— ¿Qué es tan importante? —Ginny se adelantó con las manos en las caderas.

—Parecen que no lo han notado. —Ron hizo una mueca sarcástica —Luna desapareció.

— ¿Luna?

—Así es, solo dejo una carta diciendo que estaba bien y no la buscaran —Ron se quitó su abrigo. El invierno estaba pasando, pero aún era demasiado frio.

— ¿Hace cuánto? — Hermione se acercó preocupada.

—Hace dos semanas —alzó lo hombros. La rubia tendía a tener épocas en las que se encerraba o investigaba la poco probable existencia de alguna criatura.

\- ¿Seguro que no está en alguna búsqueda? - Ginny no parecía del todo preocupada.

—La secuestraron.

\- ¿Estás seguro Ron? —Hermione misma estaba dudosa, claro que se preocupaba, pero no era la primera vez que Luna desapareció. Dos semanas no eran tanto tiempo para ella.

—Sí, y sé quién lo hizo.

En ese punto todo se volvió una locura


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí la segunda parte, espero les guste :3

Si con la reunión de Ron se le había acumulado trabajo, ahora su oficina debía estar enterrada en papeles. Estaba segura de que se vería así. Si estuviera en su oficina. Llevaban casi un mes en la búsqueda de la ex Ravenclaw, pero no habían encontrado nada, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Necesitaba cafeína, mucha cafeína.

Entró a la cafetería algo mareada, no habían dormido bien, y ciertamente todos ahora estaban en pánico, ni siquiera Ron y Harry como aurores habían logrado avances.

— ¡Señorita! —saltó ante las palabras y vio a la camarera que la miraba preocupada. Era una diferente, notó. — ¿se encuentra bien?

—Sí, lo siento; un desayuno, por favor — camino hasta la única mesa vacía al fondo. Pero al llegar se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Bueno, tenía suerte ese día. —Malfoy — saludo sentándose. El otro la miro con ambas cejas alzadas, claramente sorprendido por su audacia de sentarse frente él como si fueran viejos amigos.

—Granger... —parecía no saber que decir.

—Mira estoy muy cansada, ¿bien? — No lo miró— solo tomaré mi desayuno y me iré — no esperó respuesta, en ese momento realmente no le importaba, quisiera o no, se sentaría allí. Cuando su desayuno llegó empezó a comer tranquila, siendo medio consciente de un Malfoy que la miró fijamente por un momento antes de claramente resignarse. Para cuando termino, Malfoy hacía rato miraba por la ventana, cada pocos segundos escaneaba el local y de nuevo regresaba su vista a afuera. Se sintió mucho mejor, el dolor de cabeza había mermado, y el hambre desaparecido; sólo le quedaba dormir un poco.

Ahora miró fijamente a su acompañante, al sentir la mirada, éste levanto una ceja interrogante.

—Ya terminaste, ¿no? — Miró el plato de ella —dijiste que te irías.

—Sólo una cosa. — Bostezó — ¿Sabes dónde está Nott?

Un parpadeo, fue lo único diferente. Un parpadeo más rápido que los demás. Malfoy era bueno ocultando, pero ella era Hermione Granger. Tenía que ser mejor que bueno.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? — su voz igual de ronca. ¿Seguiría enfermo? ¿O era algo más?

—Secuestro a Luna —lo miraba fijamente en busca de cualquier cambio, pero esta vez no hubo intento de ocultar nada. Se reía, claramente burlándose de ella. — ¿te parece gracioso? —apretó las manos, deseando plantar sus nudillos en esa pretenciosa risa.

—La verdad, sí — el rubio sacudió la cabeza incrédulo. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que fue en contra de su voluntad?

—Una fuente confiable. —Ron no mentiría en algo tan serio.

—No tan confiable al parecer. — el chico tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa rítmicamente. —Mira, no sé quién te dijo eso; pero, ella está con él porque así lo quiso. Theo no tiene necesidad de secuestrar una mujer. Siendo honesto creo que ellas hacen fila por él.

—Confío más en mi fuente que en ti.

—Bueno, muy bien por ustedes entonces. —se levantó yendo a pagar. —Suerte buscándola.

—Desgraciado —Cuando salió tras él después de pagar lo suyo, ya había desaparecido

— ¡Maldición!

.

30 abril 2000

Hermione sólo alcanzaba a ver rostros cansados y frustrados. De nueva cuenta habían fallado. No encontraban ni un solo rastro de Luna. Y ella no estaba muy segura de que en ese ambiente pudiera decir que había dejado escapar a Malfoy, quien obviamente sabía algo de todo eso. Estaba segura que no terminaría muy bien.

—Hay que dejarlo por hoy, ¿bien? — Harry miró los rostros agotados de todos —mañana empezaremos de nuevo.

—Es lo mejor —Neville se pasó la mano por la cara —no puedo enfocar muy bien.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a desocupar la habitación.

—Harry, Ron; necesito hablar con ustedes. —llamó Hermione. Esperaron hasta que solo quedaron ellos tres. En momentos como ese no podía evitar recordar antiguos años cuando se reunían a hacer algún plan que probara las paranoias de Harry.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Ron bostezó, acto que contagio a sus dos amigos. —lo siento.

—Tengo que confesar algo. —unió ambas manos al frente y las retorció nerviosa. Ésta vez Harry pareció preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien? — Puso una mano en su hombro —Dinos.

— Me encontré a Malfoy esta mañana, —sus gestos se agriaron un poco pero no dijeron nada. —Ron —lo miró a los ojos— ¿Estás seguro de que fue un secuestro? — pronuncio las palabras con cuidado.

— ¿Qué dijo el maldito? — Ron parecía bastante molesto — ¿le crees más a él?

—No Ron — dijo con firmeza — pero, es una posibilidad. Tal vez ella lo quiso así.

—Bueno —Harry hablo —La carta estaba definitivamente escrita por ella. —las cosas que había allí, eran algo que solo podía salir de la cabeza de Luna. — ¿Por qué estamos seguros de que es un secuestro? 

Hermione y Harry fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo, era cierto que Luna llevaba ya un tiempo considerable desaparecida, pero la carta misma había dicho que tardaría en volver. Lo único que los había hecho buscar a la ex Ravenclaw tan desesperadamente, era la seguridad de que había sido secuestrada por parte de Ron.

—Ron —inició Hermione — ¿Cómo sabes que Luna fue secuestrada?

— ¿No confían en mí?

—Responde Ron. — Harry no fue amable en sus palabras. El tiempo no había funcionado, era hora de confrontarlo.

—Estaba vigilando a Nott, —levanto los hombros sin culpa —sabía que no tardaría en demostrar lo que era.

— ¿Por qué? — Hermione se enderezo con ese sentimiento de que algo no anda bien. — ¿Fue una orden o tu decisión?

— ¿Acaso no puedo pensar por mí mismo? —Chistó con gesto amargo —Era lógico que pasaría algo así. Igual que con todos los Sangres Puras.

—Tú eres un Sangre Pura Ron —Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—No es lo mismo.

— ¡Es lo mismo! —la mujer del grupo intento acercarse, pero Ron se retiró rechazándola.

—No. No me pongas al mismo nivel de los mortífagos.

—Ellos están pagando —los lentes de Harry estaban torcidos, no paraba de moverlos en su ansiedad.

— Sí solo supieran. —Ron lo miró, parecía a punto de decir algo, pero se retuvo —Nada.

— ¿Saber qué?

—Nada.

—Ron —inició de nuevo Hermione.

— ¡No!, lo haré yo solo, no necesito su ayuda. —Lo miraron a los ojos, unos ojos atrapados en el pasado —No se acerquen de nuevo a mí.

.

8 mayo 2000

Hermione tenía trabajo hasta para vender, lo que obviamente no podría hacer. Quisiera terminarlo en unos segundos, pero eso tardaría mucho más. Muchísimo más.

Estaba en la cafetería, Ron no les había dirigido la palabra en toda la semana, la familia Weasley no sabía tampoco que hacer, ellos mismo estaban divididos, George se había mostrado sutilmente de acuerdo con su hermano; nadie había podido decirle nada en contra. Pero, Ginny lo rechazaba abiertamente, eso había generado tensión en La Madriguera.

—Buen día, ¿qué se le ofrece? — la camarera coqueta había vuelto. Debería tomar su desayuno y comerlo en el Ministerio, pero no quería llegar aún. Se giró casi segura de encontrar una cabellera rubia en esa última mesa. Sonrió un poco cuando así fue.

—El desayuno del día, por favor —entonces tomo camino al lugar, Malfoy con su costumbre de escanear el local cada tanto se dio cuenta casi de inmediato de su intención. Por su expresión parecía que eso y tener un limón en su boca era lo mismo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me siento a tomar mi desayuno. —Su tono era casual — ¿no haces lo mismo?

—Granger. —con su voz ronca pareció más un gruñido.

—Malfoy. —devolvió sin amedrentarse. — Oh, vamos —sonrió —me quedare aquí silenciosa.

—De algún modo dudo eso.

—El tenedor va medio camino a tu boca, así que creo que lo aceptas. —se burló del otro, quien detuvo el cubierto en el aire y la miraba con claros deseos de enterrarle el tenedor a ella.

—Me encanta mi suerte. —se rio ante el sarcasmo.

—Sólo come —tomó la mano ajena que sostenía el cubierto y la empujo el resto del camino, hasta que esté no tuvo más opción que abrir la boca y tomar el bocado. El parecía algo sorprendido por su atrevimiento de tocarlo. — ¡Perdóname Lord Malfoy!, ¿he manchado la pureza de su piel?

—Suficiente Granger. —respondió luego de tragar, aun dirigiéndole miradas hostiles.

—Vamos, pensé que habías madurado.

—Cállate.

Entonces la diversión paso a segundo plano cuando se quedaron en silencio y no tuvo más remedio que abstraerse en su mente. Ron la había dejado, no era como que pudieran seguir en una relación. Había puesto su odio por encima de todos ellos, los años juntos no habían sido suficientes. No habían podido ayudarlo cuando los necesito; por miedo a tener peleas; habían dejado que el problema creciera y no dejara que Ron viera más allá de él. Ella como su pareja tampoco lo había visto, ¿Qué clase de novia era?

— Uh, ¿Granger?

— ¿Si? — Malfoy la miraba espantado — ¿Qué?

—Estas... —parecía incomodo —tú cara. —le señaló el rostro.

—Ah. —estaba llorando, que vergonzoso. —No mires.

—Estas llorando frente a mí, —parecía exasperado —eso es un poco difícil.

Por mucho que intento detenerse, no pudo. No había llorado en ningún momento luego de la discusión con Ron, al parecer eso no era muy bueno. Siguió llorando hasta que termino hipando lastimeramente. Levanto los ojos hasta ver a un Malfoy que estaba pegado a la pared, alejándose lo más que podía de ella.

—Ten, —le extendió un pañuelo —pensar que podías ser más fea.

—Cállate Malfoy, o voy a poner mi pie en tu trasero. —él chisto pero no comento nada más.

Se secó las lágrimas y viéndolo con malicia se sonó la nariz también, ante el completo horror del rubio. Se terminó de limpiar y se la extendió.

—No. —sacudió la cabeza con violencia —tuyo, quédatelo; aleja esa cosa de mí.

—Gracias, que amable. —El gesto de asco estuvo presente en su rostro por varios minutos. —Por Merlín, ¡Supéralo!

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, —se estremeció con molestia —tú no viste nada.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, él la miraba a la espera de otro ataque de llanto, pero no fue así.

—Malfoy. —llamo después de unos minutos. Él la miró tomando su taza de café.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Luna está bien? —tenía un poco de miedo ¿Y si Ron decía la verdad?

—Claro, Theo sabe complacer a una mujer.

—No me refería a eso. —arrugo la nariz con vergüenza.

—Lo sé, Granger; hablo de todo en general. —Levanto los hombros —Por su familia es educado, está podrido en oro y si se la llevo es porque va en serio.

— ¿Podrías decirle que se comunique? Estamos preocupados. —Lo veía fijamente —Por favor.

—Pensar que escucharía esas palabras de ti —resopló, — Eso quiere decir que finalmente renunciaron a buscar a la Lunatica, ¿no?

—Luna Lovegood —corrigió con seriedad, él sonrió con desafío.

—Lunatica.

—Luna Lovegood.

—Lunatica.

—Lu-na Love-good.

—Lu-na-ti-ca.

—En serio; —estaba exasperada —debería se parejo, ¿no? Hurón saltarín.

—Ah no, ni se te ocurra repetir eso.

—Hurón Saltarín. —él golpeo la mesa muy enojado.

—Sangre sucia.

—Y orgullosa de serlo, algo que no puedes decir tú.

Y hasta ahí llego la conversación.

.

5 junio 2000

Entro a la cafetería con duda, había recibido un vociferador de Luna, porque claro una carta normal no era suficiente. A pesar de los gritos, se habían alegrado de saber que estaba bien y que, efectivamente, se había ido por voluntad propia. Ron, ya era casi un desconocido para ellos. Harry y ella habían evitado ir a la Madriguera para no generar más tensión de la que había, después de que Percy se uniera a George y Ron en su pensamiento. El señor y la señora Weasley parecían no saber qué hacer o que decir para calmar a sus hijos. Entendiendo lo que sentían todos ellos.

Qué situación más complicada.

Por supuesto, el rubio estaba allí sentado en su lugar de siempre. Tuvo el impulso de irse, pero él la vio; después de eso, decidió que ya no importaba, debía agradecérselo. Pidió un café y tomo camino hasta sentarse frente al ex Slytherin.

—Mi buena suerte sólo aumenta. —la miró con sarcasmo, que tal vez la habría molestado si no estuviera allí con la nariz y mejillas rojas, y con los ojos aguados.

—Malfoy, —se sorprendió — ¿estás resfriado?

— ¿Qué parece? —con la enfermedad su humor estaba peor que de costumbre. No tenía un plato con su desayuno como era usual, simplemente había un chocolate caliente allí.

—Pensar que eres humano. —sacudió la cabeza fingiendo incredulidad.

—Suficiente Granger, no estoy de humor.

—Lo he notado —se quedaron en silencio un momento. De hecho sí estaba un poco sorprendida, escondía su rostro en la taza de café para verlo. Malfoy tosía ocasionalmente y estornudaba cada tanto. Sus ojos brillaban más de lo usual por las lágrimas, viéndose más como un plata que un gris, eran hermosos, siendo honesta. Y reparándolo bien incluso sus orejas estaban rojas. Realmente se veía humano; a veces era tan pulcro que parecía demasiado postizo.

—Gracias.

— ¿Uh? — la miró interrogante tomando su chocolate.

—Por lo de Luna.

—No sé de qué hablas, —respondió tajante. —Y como me hagas pagar de nuevo tu cuenta, tendremos problemas.

—No te preocupes, pagaré el tuyo —señalo el chocolate, pero él sólo torció la boca.

—Ni creas que estamos a mano.

—No lo haré. — Sonrió divertida, con los ojos llorosos no se veía nada amenazante, pero consideró que era mejor no decirlo. —Tengo tanto trabajo — suspiró levantándose, saco algo de dinero y lo puso bajo su taza —Nos vemos Malfoy, cuídate ese resfriado.

—No regreses.

—Mi querido Malfoy. —Se burló —Eso parece más una invitación. — sonrió retadora dejándolo antes de que pudiera responder.

.

26 junio 2000

Lo había logrado, había terminado todo su trabajo acumulado. Casi había muerto en el proceso, pero lo había conseguido. Sentía que iba a llorar de alegría.

— ¿Hermione? — Harry tenía sus cejas alzadas. — ¿Estás bien?

—No lo entenderías Harry, —se sentó derecha estirándose. — ¿Pasa algo? —se dio cuenta de la carpeta en sus manos. Su amigo miró atrás y a los lados antes de cerrar la puerta y acercarse a ella. —He estado investigando un poco lo que ha hecho Ron. — dijo pasándole los papeles.

— ¿Descubriste algo? — Reviso los documentos —son sanciones y procesos contra magos.

—Sí, sigue leyendo. — luego de unos minutos vio lo que Harry quería que notará.

—Todos son Sangre Pura que estuvieron relacionado con Voldemort —Harry asintió con los labios apretados en una línea. Había desde sanciones por no pagar impuestos, de esclavizar elfos y otras tantas cosas rebuscadas. —Pueden ser reales —defendió sintiendo que no sería el caso.

—Lo sé, y que la personalidad de esos magos no sea precisamente amable, no los ayuda. —Hermione vio un ejemplo de eso en una declaración de uno de ellos. "Tengo suficiente oro como para verme en la necesidad de llorar por unos míseros galeones, si quieren les doy el doble" alzo ambas cejas ante las pretenciosas palabras, que no dejaban de ser ciertas.

—Quien ha hecho todos las capturas ha sido... — lo imaginó.

—Así es, fue Ron.

.

27 junio 2000

— ¿En serio? — Malfoy parecía a punto de tener una hernia. —Granger, no tienes casa o ¿qué?

—Claro que tengo —se sentó con calma —pero estoy sacando un gusto particular por agriar tus mañanas.

—Granger.

—Malfoy. —se rio del gesto ajeno, el rubio refunfuñaba por lo bajo y con molestia. Su sonrisa cayó un poco al ver su nariz aun algo roja. — ¿todavía estas enfermo?

—No —sentencio con sequedad. Hermione frunció su entrecejo, los ojos grises aún brillaban un poco. — ¿Qué estás haciendo loca? —se alejó con sorpresa cuando ella puso su mano en su frente.

—Estas caliente —regañó —deberías estar descansando.

—Ya tengo una madre, —se alejó más —no necesito otra.

—No me interesa serlo, eres un niño demasiado mimado.

—No te molesta que apreté un poco tu cuello, ¿cierto?

—Oh mi querido Malfoy —sonrió. —Extrañas mis nudillos, ¿verdad? ¿Deberíamos recordar viejos tiempos?

—Cállate.

—Eres un mal perdedor.

—Que te calles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoola, y hasta aquí llega el capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el capítulo siguiente :3

30 junio 2000

—Harry — Hermione llamó a su amigo, él llegó a su lado con gesto preocupado. — ¿has podido hablar con Ron? —cuando el otro sacudió la cabeza, sus ánimos cayeron.

—Está intentando convencer a los demás —La voz del chico estaba tensa.

—Oh, Ron —se pasó la mano por la cara — ¿En qué demonios está pensando?

—Afortunadamente el grupo inmediatamente lo rechazó. — Harry parecía inquieto.

— Pero...

—No puedo estar seguro de que sea realmente así. —Pasó su mano por su pelo con aire preocupado —Es posible que haya quienes lo apoyen.

—Debemos detenerlo, o esto se hará demasiado grande. —la castaña empezó a sentir un dolor de cabeza formarse en la parte de atrás de su cráneo.

—Hay que decirle a Kingsley —Harry propuso.

—No, —se sacudió de inmediato —podemos ayudarlo.

—No Hermione —él se veía rendido —sabemos que no funcionará, es demasiado terco.

—Pero Harry, podría terminar muy mal para él.

—Si no lo hacemos, va a terminar muy mal para todos, —fue firme en sus palabras —No podemos ayudarlo, no si él no quiere.

.

3 julio 2000

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —Hermione sentía que el problema era peor de lo que pensaban.

—Sé lo que ha estado haciendo Ronald —el Ministro suspiro, se veía claramente agotado —pero los magos que trajo sí rompieron las reglas.

—No quiero ser grosera, pero, —dio un paso al frente — ¿los aurores tiene tanto tiempo libre como para estar detrás de unos infractores menores?

—Hermione. —Harry se preocupó, tal vez Kingsley los conociera, pero no dejaba de ser el Ministro de magia.

—Déjala Harry, —asintió hacía ella —"convenientemente" los _aurores_ en sus rondas ven este tipo de comportamiento.

—Está actuando por un rencor personal. —Se estaba frustrando.

—Lo sé, es un secreto a voces, pero, no tengo pruebas.

—Para cuando las consigamos, —Harry lo miró con seriedad —Ron habrá convencido a más personas de estar a su lado. No son precisamente pocos quienes quieren venganza.

—Lo sé niños, lo sé —se tapó la cara con la manos —pero si lo fuerzo, el Ministerio será aún más odiado, no somos los favoritos del público en este momento.

—Cobarde.

— ¡Hermione!

.

_4 julio 2000_

—Malfoy. — Hermione no saludó, se sentó y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué? — su ceja se levantó interrogante.

—Cuídate, —suspiró temerosa —lo digo en serio.

— ¿Es una amenaza? —Su labio se risó con molestia.

—No seas tonto es... —se detuvo cuando su voz se fue —Ron, está extraño, ¿bien? —y el Ministerio no tenía intención de intervenir.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —el rubio de hecho se reía.

—Maldición Malfoy, hablo en serio —masajeó sus sienes con cansancio. —Ron quiere acabar con todos ustedes hijos y familias de mortífagos.

—Que lo intente.

—Malfoy.

—Mira Granger, no necesito esconderme como un gusano. — Soltó el cubierto visiblemente molesto —Nos están haciendo cacería, no es nuevo, Ron no es el primero ni el último.

— ¿Cacería? —Hermione sintió que últimamente solo había problemas. — ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

— ¿No lo sabías? — El otro rodó los ojos claramente incrédulo — Desde la batalla de Hogwarts, nos han estado persiguiendo, esperando cualquier error que cometamos.

—Es por eso que Nott desapareció, ¿no? —cuestionó repentinamente consciente de que cada vez más magos familiares de mortífagos estaban pasando al anonimato.

— ¿Por qué más lo haría?

— Pero que desaparezcan solo está volcando más miedo hacía ustedes. —inspiró con fuerza cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba. — Familias de mortífagos desapareciendo, parece...

— ¿Una rebelión?, ¿una afrenta? — Ironizó el rubio —ya lo sabemos. —empujó el desayuno en una clara muestra de falta de apetito. —No importa que hagamos, si nos ocultamos estamos planeando algo, y si nos quedamos es porque no tenemos vergüenza. —suspiró molesto. —Quieren desaparecernos — la miró directo a los ojos —y buscarán cualquier excusa para lograrlo.

—Malfoy...

—Se hace tarde, deberías irte.

No respondió ningún intento de conversación luego de eso.

.

14 julio 200

—No necesito una niñera —el ex Slytherin estaba de nueva cuenta a punto de tener una hernia, ella llevaba una semana yendo todos los día a su desayuno; simplemente haciendo de cuenta que la discusión pasada no había sucedido.

—Muy bien por ti.

—Granger. —ella no respondió, miraba por la ventana, estaba ojerosa, pálida y había una constante mueca en su boca. Se veía claramente preocupada. —Granger.

— ¿Qué?

—Necesitas descansar. —el rubio no pudo guardarse más sus palabras, la miraba con gesto sorprendentemente preocupado. —Lo digo en serio, parece que te hubieran golpeado unas cinco bludger.

— ¿Sabes? He estado pensando — si Hermione hubiera estado suficientemente lucida se habría sorprendido por el tonó del rubio, pero en ese punto apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podía pasar. —Muchos de ustedes han desaparecido, y lo entiendo, pero —entonces lo miró por primera vez — ¿Por qué no lo has hecho tú?

—No soy un cobarde.

—No. Creo que hay algo más. —sus ojos se cayeron un poco debido al cansancio, la investigación de noche junto a Harry la estaba agotando. —Sé que hay algo más.

—Granger, —el rubio se levantó —es suficiente, vamos.

— ¿Qué?

—He dicho, vamos —la haló de la mano y camino, luego de pagar salieron de la cafetería.

—Malfoy, ¿Qué haces?

—Necesitas una cama Granger, y por tú cara, si no es pronto terminaras necesitando un hospital.

—Estas siendo dramático —se rio, pero apenas había dado unos pasos hasta que sus pies cedieron.

— ¿Te parece que exagero? —Él no estaba sorprendido cuando paso su brazo bajo sus rodillas y la cargó. —Pensar que haría esto por la sangre sucia.

—Cállate Malfoy.

—No asustas a nadie en ese estado —se burló —sólo cierra los ojos.

No tuvo energía para responder.

.

_15 julio 2000_

—Al fin. —Abrió los ojos con pesadez y busco la voz, Malfoy estaba a su lado con una taza en su mano —Toma — resultó ser agua.

—Gracias —tenía la garganta reseca y la voz ronca.

—Como digas.

Mientras tomaba el agua reparó el apartamento, era considerablemente pequeño, una cama, una puerta que posiblemente daba al baño y una cocina minúscula, y la misma nevera llegaría a su cadera.

— ¿Decepcionada?

—Sorprendida más bien, —se avergonzó un poco de ser descubierta —esperaba una apartamento que gritara "costoso" hasta el último clavo.

—Bueno, eso no funciona si no quieres llamar la atención.

—Sí, supongo. —Se terminó el agua — ¿cuánto he dormido?

—Déjame ver — revisó un aparato encima de su nevera — unas 22 horas.

—...Es mentira, ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué necesidad tendría de mentir? —Bufó —ve por tus amigos de una vez, deben estar pariendo dragones.

—Sí, muchas gracias Malfoy.

—Y toma un baño antes de encontrarlos. Hueles a trasero de Thestral.

— ¿Has olido el trasero de un Thestral? —Enarcó la ceja con burla — Curioso pasatiempo Malfoy.

—Lárgate Granger.

—Ya lo dije, un mal perdedor.

.

_17 julio 2000_

Había tenido un infierno de fin de semana intentando disculparse con sus amigos, en su preocupación Harry se había comunicado con quien se le atravesara; así que tuvo que empezar a disculparse con todos por preocuparlos. Le habría parecido exagerado si no estuviera todo patas arriba.

—Me alegra que no desaparecieras de nuevo. —Harry entró, aún la miraba un poco molesto, no había sido una broma su miedo, cuando la abrazo al encontrarla todavía temblaba.

—Ya me disculpe muchas veces Harry.

—Lo sé, sólo no hagas algo así de nuevo —suspiró.

Al entrar al Ministerio había magos congregados en el centro.

— ¿Realmente logramos lo que queríamos? — Ron estaba allí de pie —Sabemos que hay muchos magos allí afuera libres que no han pagado por lo que hicieron.

— ¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? —Preguntó alguien en la multitud —No es como que podamos ir y convertirlos en ratas.

—Esos mortífagos nunca dejarán de serlo —su respuesta fue segura —sé que terminarán mostrándonos a todos que no son de fiar.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Hermione miró a sus lados, sorprendida de ver que había una cantidad considerable de magos que prestaban atención. Divisó a Neville entre la multitud que se dirigía hacia ellos — ¿Qué es esto?

—Parece que Ron ahora es un pollito —ante la cara de extrañeza de Harry y Hermione prosiguió — esos _muggles_ que se paran a hablar en un lugar alto para que otros _muggles_ los sigan.

— ¡Ah! ¡Políticos!

— ¡Eso mismo!

—Ellos mataron nuestras familias —siguió Ron, actuando con una arrogancia y porte que nunca le había visto. — ¡Y solo los mandan a prisión!, como si eso fuera suficiente para nosotros. Y todos los que quedaron libres ¿Qué? ¡También deben pagar!

—No puedo seguir escuchando esta tontería. —Harry parecía bastante molesto — ¡Entonces ¿Qué?! —llamó la atención de todos allí sobre él. — ¿Cuál es tu grandioso plan?

—Hacerlos pagar —Ron no se amedrento ante el tono obviamente enojado de su amigo. — ¡Que mueran también! ¡Que sufran!

— ¡Sí! —Gritó un mago en la multitud —el asesino de mis hijos está en prisión vivo, cuando yo no poder ver a mis hijos convertirse en adultos.

La multitud empezó a caldearse. Gritos pidiendo venganza. Neville parecía tan asustado como ellos.

— ¡¿Crees que lograrás algo con eso?! —Hermione llamó la atención —sólo crearas otra época de violencia. Quienes deben pagar ya lo están haciendo.

— ¡Tú cállate Granger! —Se sobresaltó ante el grito de alguien — ¿tú qué sabes? No perdiste a tú familia.

— ¡Precisamente! —Harry de nuevo alzó su voz — Si empiezan esto; sólo arriesgarán lo poco que logramos conservar y lo poco que hemos recuperado —su voz fue de a poco modulándose — ¿es lo que quieren? Ya hemos perdido demasiado, ¿quieren arriesgar nuestras familias y amigos?

— ¡Tú ni siquiera tienes familia Potter! —El hombre no había terminado de hablar, cuando su chaqueta y la bota de su pantalón se prendieron fuego. Con el gesto de molestia que tenían todos en el lugar por las palabras, era difícil saber quién o quiénes eran los autores de eso.

—No se dejen engañar, —Ron tomó de nuevo la palabra —Hermione y Harry no quieren violencia, —los miró fijamente —Pero son incapaces de ver que a veces, ese es el único camino.

—Sí, sí; todo muy divertido —a esas palabras siguió un chorro de agua que cubrió a Ron. Olía a plaga de Bundimun y muchos tuvieron que apartársele entre arcadas. —Weasley, ¿perdiste tu rojiza cabeza? —Apareció entonces Hestia Jones, mirándolos con las cejas alzadas — ¿Cuándo por fin conseguimos paz, vamos nosotros mismos por la guerra? —miró a todos a su alrededor — Deberíamos estar al fondo de la cadena alimenticia. Nuestra estupidez, lo merece.

—Como bien lo ha dicho la Señorita Jones, —una voz, resonó por encima de todo, algo obviamente resultado de la magia. Entró con el poder que le permitía su título, el Ministro Kingsley —Sacrificamos mucho por ésta paz, —fijó sus ojos en Ron —y no perdonare a nadie que intente por un motivo tan frívolo como la venganza ponerle fin.

Ante él nadie se atrevió de gritar o injuriar.

—Ministro. —los magos lo miraron con respeto y cedieron el paso.

—Sé que son tiempos difíciles, perdimos personas importantes para todos —El Ministro camino a paso seguro —pero debemos levantarnos por aquellos que quedaron. Para que su futuro sea mejor que nuestro presente. —el rostro de Ron era una máscara imperturbable, sus ojos brillaban con rabia, pero no abrió la boca. — Ronald, cuando se dé un baño, lo quiero en mi oficina. ¿Entendido?

—Sí señor.

— ¿Aferrarnos a lo que nos quedó? —un hombre se atrevió a alzar la voz de entre la multitud. La mitad de su cara estaba quemada, y era evidente la falta de un brazo — ¿Qué hay de quienes perdimos todo? —Parecía bastante afectado cuando su voz falló — ¿A qué nos aferramos nosotros?

Nadie tuvo una respuesta adecuada para darle.

.

_18 julio 2000_

—Granger. —Su apellido sonó esta vez como un saludo. Lo miró un poco extrañada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hoy no hay quejas?

—Me canse, ¿bien? No es como si mis quejas sirvieran de algo. —el rubio levantó un trozo de panqueque y lo empujo en la boca de la chica para callarla —Así que sólo come.

—Bien. —Aceptó sonriendo después de tragar —Al fin avanzamos Malfoy, pensé que me haría vieja antes de que no arrugaras la cara al verme.

—No me tientes. Aún hueles a trasero.

—Ahora me estas tentando a mí a patear el tuyo —le saco la lengua mientras este arrugaba la nariz.

—Por Merlín, ¿Eres una mocosa?

—Cierra la boca —respondió ofendida.

—Claro, claro; —empujó otro pedazo de panqueque en su boca impidiéndole hablar —así está mejor.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras él le mantenía la boca ocupada con comida.

—Suficiente Malfoy, — ella se alejó del tenedor — esto es raro.

— ¿Y hasta ahora lo notas?

—Cállate. — sí, en ese momento tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse del todo por su entorno. Al menos no se estaba burlando de ella.

—Entonces ¿Qué te tiene en las nubes? —él finalmente empezó a comer.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dije de Ron? — Cuando afirmó siguió —Tiene seguidores.

— ¿Y?

—Malfoy —gruño —es peligroso, todo puede salirse de control muy rápido.

— ¿Y qué querías? — Éste suspiró con molestia — ¿empezaremos de nuevo? — Tomó un trago de su café — Tú y tus amigos, son demasiado inocentes.

—Malfoy. — había advertencia en su voz.

—Maldición Granger, deja de ser ingenua. Lo seguirán haciendo, acabarán con nosotros. —Frunció su ceño profundamente —Sólo disfruta de tu puesto de heroína, y no mires hacía nosotros.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — Lo tomó de la muñecas con firmeza regando un poco de su café — ¿solo me quedo en una esquina mientras los desaparecen uno por uno? — Sus ojos quedaron fijo en los grises ajenos — Ni lo sueñes Malfoy, no lo haré.

—Granger...

—No —lo calló —No lo haré, no es mi estilo.

— ¿Tienes un plan al menos?

—No.

—Lo imaginé; estas demente, no puedes simplemente meterte en esto porque sí.

—Pues mírame. — Malfoy de hecho, ya la había estado mirando muy fijamente para su gusto —No lo decía literalmente ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —pero él seguía allí; cuando lo soltó, fue él quien tomó sus muñecas.

— ¿Malfoy? —Preguntó ahora un poco afligida — ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —la soltó de repente también incomodo — ¿Cómo debería decirlo?

— ¿Qué?

—Tienes... —carraspeo sin mirarla —un... un moco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :v 
> 
> Ups
> 
> Lo siento por el final, la seriedad no es lo mio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La parte cuatro :D
> 
> Aunque no lo parezca, creo que esta minihistoria es un poco más seria que la anterior Dx
> 
> ¡Por cierto! Nunca dije cuanto capítulos tendría esta minihistoria. De hecho son 6, así que estamos cerca del final :3

_28 julio 2000_

No había podido regresar a la cafetería. Cada que lo recordaba se ponía completamente roja y la vergüenza no la dejaba fingir que nada había pasado. Quería ir, a su manera era divertido estar en compañía del ex Slytherin, pero no; por ahora no sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

—Hermione —Neville la llamó hasta alcanzarla a su lado. —No creerás quien vino a buscarte.

— ¿Quien? —No podía ser, ¿cierto?

—Nada más ni nada menos que el infame Draco Malfoy —Neville ciertamente parecía bastante sorprendido, y no era raro. — ¿Te está molestando? —preguntó de repente con seriedad. — ¿necesitas ayuda?

—No Neville, — sonrió para tranquilizarlo —hemos estado hablando —ahora ambas cejas del chico habían subido considerablemente —Lo sé, es una locura.

—Extraño, no sabía que domabas bestias mágicas.

— ¡Neville! —su boca se abrió por la sorpresa ante las palabras — ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Sí ya sabes, Malfoy es como un Hipogrifo, todo orgullo y arrogancia.

—Neville, sólo ve a trabajar —ambos aún sonreían cuando se despidieron.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo sacarás tu cabeza de la tierra? —Malfoy la recibió con esas palabras afuera del ministerio. — ¿No vas a mirarme? ¿En serio?

—No te rías Malfoy —miraba a un lado como si él no estuviera, sintió que su cara ardió, muy seguramente estaba roja. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, —él se movía buscando que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, claramente divertido. —Sentí que tu dignidad tardaría en crecer de nuevo así que decidí venir por ti.

— ¿Para...?

—Siempre nos vemos en la cafetería. —Levanto una bolsa —haría café, pero el de allí sabe mucho mejor que el mío, así que traje.

— ¿Me estas invitando a un café? —está vez lo miro con la boca abierta —espera Malfoy— se acercó y toco la frente de un tenso rubio — No tienes fiebre.

—Gracias por la revisión, ya lo sabía.

—Bueno, tienes que reconocer que esto no se ve todos los días.

—Increíble, ¿no? —sonrió arrogante, el único tipo de sonrisa que le había visto. —Siéntete agradecida.

—Ya quisieras —se burló. — ¿A dónde vamos?

—A mi apartamento, —fue la respuesta del mago —No soy muy bienvenido por estos lares —apenas entonces lo notó. Todos los magos a su alrededor enviaban miradas hostiles a Malfoy. Recuerdos, perjuicios, todo eso aún estaban demasiado crudos en la memoria de todos.

—Buena idea. —lo tomó de la mano libre y lo jalo apurando el paso hasta un callejón para aparecerse directo al apartamento de Malfoy.

—Una advertencia, habría venido bien. —El chico se apoyaba contra la pared y sacudía ligeramente la cabeza —Y tienes la osadía de aparecer adentro, que grosera Granger.

—No quiero quejas —se burló sentándose en la única silla del lugar. —Sólo pásame mi café.

—Pensar que hace nada no podías ni mirarme a la cara. —refunfuñaba entregándole el vaso.

—Si vuelves a mencionar eso, Malfoy, —lo miró amenazante — tus dientes terminarán en la pared, ¿bien?

— ¿Mencionar qué? — Tomó de su taza.

—Mucho mejor —sonrió, él escondió su propia sonrisa detrás de la taza. — ¿Y? ¿Cómo has estado?

—Igual, supongo —levanto los hombros. —Desayuno en la cafetería, paso varias horas acá y voy a... —se detuvo abruptamente.

— ¿Qué? —enarco la ceja confundida. — ¿algún secreto?

—No, no realmente. —Malfoy bajo la taza y la miró a los ojos —Es... Astoria.

— ¿Greengrass?

—Sí, ella —parecía tener dificultades para decirlo —...está enferma, una maldición familiar.

—Oh, es por eso que no desapareciste, ¿cierto? —entonces lo entendió.

—Sí, el resto quería quedarse; pero se estaba haciendo más peligroso cada día— tomó un trago de su taza —Decidí ser quien se quedará. Astoria no durará mucho, no quiero que esté sola cuando...

—Entiendo. —realmente no lo hacía, pero ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? —Lo siento.

—No importa. —No la miraba a los ojos —Es ésta situación la que nos jode. —Se pasó la mano por la cara con extenuación —Por eso no podemos estar todos allí, no podemos despedirnos de nuestra amiga. Pero, ¿Quién puede culparlos? — Se giró hacia la cocina, botando el contenido vaso en el fregadero. — Hay cientos de personas que no tuvieron oportunidad de despedirse de sus seres queridos.

—Malfoy...

— ¿Qué derecho tenemos de quejarnos? —la encaró, no había lágrimas en sus ojos, solo un gris opaco y vació. —... ¡Granger! ¿Qué haces? —Se había sobresaltado cuando la sintió pegada a él abrazándolo, con clara intención de consolarlo— ¿Granger? —tenia los brazos levantados sin saber qué hacer.

—Aquí es donde abrazas de regreso, ¿sabes? —no lo miró a cara; lo sintió aún algo incómodo, pero la rodeo con los brazos y la sostuvo. Malfoy parecía torpe, pero era... cálido, y curiosamente confortable. —Sé que no tengo derecho, pero, — apartó un poco su cabeza y la levanto hasta verlo a los ojos — Tal vez pueda, ¿ir contigo a verla? —él la miró hacia abajo algo sorprendido.

—No veo ningún problema, creo —al verla sonreír él desvió la mirada y apretó su cabeza de nuevo contra su pecho.

— ¡Ey!, ¿Qué fue eso?

—Nada.

.

_31 julio 2000_

— ¿Cuántos años estas cumpliendo Potter?

—Veinte. —algunas personas hicieron gestos de dolor.

—Por Merlín chico, aún eres muy joven.

—Gracias, a veces lo olvido —Harry sonreía con educación —sus comentarios siempre me ayudan a recordarlo.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —se rió el hombre —Es sólo que aún nos sorprendes.

El Ministerio había hecho una reunión para festejar el cumpleaños del héroe; no era la primera conversación de ese tipo. Algunas personas se sacudían al darse cuenta que Harry se había enfrentado al Señor oscuro con apenas 17 años. "Un niño" habían pronunciado algunos; pero Harry no había tenido oportunidad de serlo realmente; desde primer año, se le atravesaron reto tras reto. Tantas veces en las que pareció que todo acabaría y aun así encontraban la forma de salir victoriosos, en ocasiones no victoriosos sino sólo vivos. La infancia de muchos en Hogwarts quedo teñida por el miedo, algunos no sobrevivieron lo suficiente para ver este nuevo mundo. Cierto, habían derrotado a Voldemort, pero habían perdido mucho y a muchos, una victoria demasiado amarga como para poder disfrutarla.

—Supongo. —la respuesta de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Logró ver a Ron apartado con una copa de champagne en la mano que no había probado; respiró hondo y camino hacia él.

—Ron. —saludó mirándolo fijamente.

—Hola, Hermione. —le devolvió la mirada, se veía cansado.

— ¿Estas durmiendo bien? — Se acercó preocupada, pero el otro se alejó en rechazo —Ron, por favor.

—Dejemos esta mentira. —Ron fruncía el ceño abatido —Sus metas son diferentes de las mías. No hay necesidad de fingir.

—Entiéndenos Ron, es lo mejor.

— ¿Entenderlos? — Rodó los ojos con ironía — ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que entienda?

—Ron.

—He dicho que te alejes. — Puso distancia entre ambos —Lo siento Hermione. _¡Desmaius!_

.

— ¡Hermione! —abrió los ojos con sobresalto al escuchar su nombre.

— ¿Qué? —Se sentó con dificultad — ¿Qué paso?

—Ron. —Harry tenía los dientes apretados, tan enojado como hacía tiempo no lo veía —te hechizó y escapó.

—Eso explica cómo me siento. —Neville también estaba allí ayudándola a ponerse de pie desde una silla. — Así que escapó.

—Sí, se fue con algunos aurores y miembros del ministerio. —Ginny apareció ante sus ojos ofreciéndole agua —Muchos más de los que habríamos imaginado.

Apenas entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en su apartamento.

— ¿Qué pasó en el Ministerio? —preguntó tomando el agua, su cabeza aún se sentía mareada.

—Kingsley está bastante enojado, —Harry levantó los hombros —dio la orden de que sean buscados y capturados, pero ahora nosotros somos la minoría.

—No estoy segura de que eso me haga sentir bien. —suspiró preocupada, ¿Qué se supone que hicieran?

—Ninguno de nosotros. —Ginny a pesar de sus anteriores palabras mostro estar preocupada por su hermano.

—Pero si escaparon, —Neville parecía inquieto —quiere decir que se concentraran en sus ideas.

—Sangre puras relacionado con Mortífagos. —Hermione suspiró cansada. —Debo avisarle a Malfoy. —cuando sintió la mirada fija de Harry y Ginny visiblemente sorprendidos se dio cuenta que había algunas cosas que contar.

— ¿No lo sabían? —Sonrió Neville — Ahora domestica criaturas mágicas.

.

_1 agosto 2000_

— ¿Weasley? — Malfoy parecía asombrado — ¿Atacarlos? No pensé que realmente tenía ese par de joyas entre las piernas. —a pesar de sus palabras parecía ocultar algo, algo que obviamente no tenía intención de compartir.

Lo dejaría.

Por ahora.

—Malfoy. —regañó, el rubio se hizo el desentendido, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Se volvió loco, atacar a su ex novia —sentados en la cafetería de siempre, desayunaban con tranquilidad.

— ¿Ex novia? —enarcó la ceja. Este la miró fijamente.

—Si después de eso, Granger, no eres su ex novia, —su voz sonaba como una advertencia —yo mismo te internare en San Mungo.

—Bueno, —a pesar de las circunstancia se rió un poco —habíamos terminado hace un tiempo. — fue el turno de ella de meter un bocado de empanada en la boca de él para que no hablara más. — ¿puedo ir hoy? —el asintió masticando — ¿le gustan las flores? —De nuevo asintió — ¿Los lirios? —Asentimiento. Sonrió divertida —Me gusta esté Malfoy que a todo acepta. — Ahora la miraba amenazante — Pero no duró mucho. —fingió un suspiro.

—Cállate Granger. — él sonrió un poco. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Se sentía un poco orgullosa de eso, admitió para sí misma. Pero no lo diría en voz alta; no por ahora.

—Claro Malfoy, tú ganas. —pensó un poco en Ron, atreviéndose a atacarla incluso en el cumpleaños de Harry; los cumpleaños eran fechas que todos tres esperaban con la ilusión de un niño para regalar cualquier tontería. Pero Ron había roto esa sensación. Miró a Malfoy frente a ella, él mismo era de la misma edad de ellos. Todos eran demasiado jóvenes, a veces la sociedad mágica esperaba más de lo que debería de ellos. —Malfoy.

— ¿Que? —el rubio tomaba su café.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — él debía cumplir años en algún momento como todo el mundo.

— 20. —tomo un nuevo trago mirándola.

— ¿Cuándo cumples? —se hizo la indiferente como quien no quería la cosa.

— El 5 de junio — Oh, ya había pasado.

—Lo perdí. — suspiró un poco decepcionada.

—Nos vimos ese día, —ante la mirada interrogante de ella continuó —cuando estaba resfriado y te sentaste ahí a burlarte de mí.

— ¿Ese día? —abrió los ojos sorprendida. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

— ¿por qué lo haría? — Frunció el ceño extrañado —No es como que seamos amigos. —se quedó totalmente quieta ante esas palabras y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿"Seamos amigos"? — repitió queriendo que fuera un malentendido.

—No somos amigos Granger — parecía genuinamente confundido — ¿o sí? — Se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir. ¿Eran amigos? Ella había llegado a pensar que sí. Aunque al parecer era algo unilateral. — ¿Granger? —Malfoy pareció sentir que algo estaba mal. Se enderezó un poco aturdida.

—Tal vez, — carraspeó un poco —deberíamos dejar la visita a Greengrass para después — se levantó sintiendo que iba a perder la compostura. Se sentía un poco... humillada.

—Granger —él se levantó e intento tocarla, pero ella se alejó — ¿Granger? —lo miró de nuevo y antes de darse cuenta le había dado un puñetazo en la cara. Malfoy se veía tan sorprendido como todos en la cafetería mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

— ¡Señorita! —gritó la camarera asustada desde donde estaba. Ella misma vio con sorpresa su propia mano.

—No olvides a Ron, —no volteó a mirarlo —cuídate bien.

Había salido del lugar antes de obtener una respuesta.

.

_19 agosto 2000_

Llevaba más dos semanas que ni siquiera se asomaba a la cafetería. Y la verdad, no quería hacerlo. Aun se sentía un algo 'lastimada' como por fin había aceptado que se sentía, después de un periodo de negación diciéndose que lo que dijera el ex Slytherin no le importaba; cuando había admitido que realmente la afectaba, había sido un poco más fácil sobrellevarlo sin la presión de la negación. Eso no restaba el dolor que le habían producido esas palabras. Porque era estúpida, por supuesto.

Se sentó en su sillón a tomar un chocolate caliente. No quería más café, no por el momento. Cerró los ojos considerando de nuevo toda la situación en la cafetería. Dependiendo de su humor pensaba que había sido bastante exagerada en su reacción, y otras veces consideraba que había faltado la suficiente fuerza para tumbarle los dientes. Estaba un poco de acuerdo con ambas e incluso con ninguna. Estaba loca, definitivamente.

Era estúpida, y estaba loca.

—Malfoy siendo un idiota no es algo nuevo. —Ginny salió de la cocina y se sentó en el sillón del frente.

—Lo sé, eso solo que... —suspiró mirando a la Weasley —sentí que había cambiado un poco.

—Bueno, ves que no. —Su acompañante la miraba fijamente por largo tiempo, —Hermione, has considerado que tal vez, ¿te guste?

— ¿Malfoy? — entre tantas cosas para pensar, ¿se le ocurrió eso? —No, Ginny; para nada — se rió un poco ante la idea. Simplemente no.

—Sí tú lo dices. —evidentemente no le creía, pero ya se terminaría convenciéndose.

—Deberíamos estar pensando en Ron. —ahora arrugo la cara con molestia —No puedo creer que Kingsley nos prohíba ir tras él.

—Es lógico; —Ginny la miró con pena —no estoy segura de poder enfrentarme a mi hermano en un duelo serio. Quizá patear su trasero; pero no lastimarlo de verdad.

—La Madriguera debe ser una locura ahora, ¿no? —se sorprendió bastante cuando Ginny se rió un poco — ¿Qué?

—Es un poco triste, pero todo se arregló cuando Ron te atacó y escapó. —Levantó los hombros —George quiere venganza, pero que Ron te atacará, a ti, su mejor amiga y novia. —Sacudió la cabeza — Sólo dijo que cuando lo viera patearía su trasero hasta Egipto.

—Algo bueno salió de esta situación. — Sonrió un poco —Ayudare a George a patearle el trasero.

—Todos te dejamos el primer lugar, pero no te preocupes, hay una larga fila detrás de ti.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Tocaron la puerta. Frunció el ceño mirando a Ginny, pero ella parecía igual de confundida. Tocaron de nuevo con impaciencia. Se acercaron con precaución a la puerta.

—Hermione abre la puerta rápido. —respiraron de nuevo al oír la voz de Harry.

— ¿Qué pasa Harry, necesitas el baño? —se burló Ginny abriendo.

—Sí, eres muy graciosa —su amigo suspiró mirando con incomodidad al lado. Ambas sacaron la cabeza y se sorprendieron al ver a Malfoy a unos metros de ellos. —Quiere hablar contigo.

—Tú, Harry Potter, trajiste a Draco Malfoy a hablar conmigo.— lo miró con la boca abierta, la chica a su lado miraba a su novio con la misma sorpresa. La rivalidad entre ambos era legendaria para todos en Hogwarts; era parte de la infancia de todos los de su generación. Y ni siquiera era una exageración.

—Lo sé, es solo que —se rascaba la cabeza con extrañeza —bueno él, realmente me pidió el favor. —parecía sentir las palabras extrañas en su boca —Todavía no lo puedo creer.

—Ni Firenze habría podido adivinar eso. —Hermione miró al rubio, este estaba a uno 4 metros y enarcaba la ceja con acostumbrada arrogancia.

—Bien, hice lo que tenía que hacer, —haló a Ginny a su lado —Nos vamos. —antes de que pudiera decir algo ya habían desaparecido.

—Ya era hora —Malfoy se acercó con las manos atrás —Bueno, mira —saco una pequeño ramo de flores y se las extendió incómodo.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Flores.

—No me refiero a eso Malfoy. —él estaba de pie frente a ella luciendo fuera de lugar.

—Vine a disculparme. —Fruncía la nariz con disgusto —Astoria me explico porque te enojaste.

—Te disculpas porque ella te mando. —él le mando una mirada claramente exasperada.

—Déjame hablar —consideró si cerrarle la puerta en la cara; pero al repararlo lo notó bastante incomodo; Desde que había vuelto a ver a Malfoy había notado que era bastante sutil a demostrar emociones que no fueran arrogancia y desagrado. Vio como movía los dedos de las manos rítmicamente y apretaba los dientes cada tanto, además un ligero tic en la ceja. —Veras, los amigos que tengo son por la familia, ¿bien? Cuando nos encontramos sabíamos que debíamos ser amigos, es lo que se esperaba de nosotros, y así fue. —Puso su mano en su nuca con gesto tenso —nunca he "hecho" amigos como tal. Así que no sabía ponerle nombre a lo que hacíamos; seguía pensando en ti simplemente como Hermione Granger y...— gruño molesto —No estoy explicándome bien. Solo venía a disculparme.

—Lo entiendo, —sonrió un poco impresionada de verlo allí de pie tan incómodo como nunca lo había visto, para pedirle perdón. —Lamento haber exagerado. —extendió la mano y recibió el ramo. Cuando lo tomó él pareció respirar aliviado.

—Entonces, ¿Estás libre mañana? Astoria quiere conocerte. —asintió ante las palabras y el tono expectante.

—Claro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco metio la pata xD no sé que estaba pensando cuando escribí todo eso, pero fue divertido.   
> Finalmente veremos a Astoria de nuevo :(  
> ¡Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El penúltimo capítulo :O

_20 agosto 2000_

—Tú eres Hermione, ¿cierto? —Astoria Greengrass estaba acostada su cama de hospital. —Eres muy bonita.

—Astoria. —regañó Malfoy ayudándola a sentarse.

—No dije nada malo, —se quejó, la chica hacía un puchero que se veía curiosamente adorable en ella. — Ni algo falso.

—Mucho gusto. —extendió su mano que fue recibida con calidez por la chica.

—El gusto es mío. —Dirigió los ojos al chico en la habitación —Draco.

— ¿Qué? —él se acercó peinando un poco su revuelto pelo. Hermione se sorprendió bastante al ver a Malfoy siendo gentil.

— ¿Puedo hablar con ella a solas? —se rió al ver la cara ofendida del rubio —A ti te veo todo los días, necesito una charlas de chicas. ¿O quieres que la tengamos tú y yo?

—No me molestaría. —la respuesta fue entre dientes para diversión de ambas mujeres.

— ¡Draco! —Esta vez se reía —Es suficiente, afuera. Trae algo para comer.

—Así es como agradecen, claro. —Malfoy aún refunfuñaba para cuando cerró la puerta y las dejó solas.

—Nunca y repito nunca, lo había visto así —medio tenía la boca abierta. —Increíble.

—Lo sé, —se reía un poco la chica —Draco me ha hablado de ti. ¿Se disculpó adecuadamente?

—Sí, fue extraño —sacudió la cabeza —tierno, pero extraño.

—Es una comportamiento común en ellos, —miraba a la puerta, y a pesar de ser la menor, sus ojos eran maternales —Blaise y Nott, tiene un poco de ese rasgo también.

— ¿Ser torpes socialmente? —Greengrass asintió divertida.

—Theo me presento a Luna antes de irse. —la chica se rasco la cabeza confundida —No sé muy bien como calificar nuestra conversación, —se rio extrañada —pero cuando estaban juntos, realmente parecían complementarse.

—Malfoy y yo no somos iguales. —No podía dejar de entenderla en lo referente a Luna, hacía años la conocía y aún ahora la chica lograba desubicarla —Somos amigos, aunque le costó un poco aceptarlo. Gracias a ti según escuche.

—Ni lo menciones, este chico es... —sacudió la cabeza —se sentó frente a mí con la mejilla hinchada y un ojo morado, totalmente extrañado por tu reacción.

—No olvidemos la parte de torpes. —se reía ante la imagen.

—Ni se nos ocurra olvidarla, —Astoria suspiró —realmente tuve que explicarle todo sobre la amistad, al menos una formada adecuadamente.

—Nunca se me había ocurrido eso, —aceptó — a veces olvidó que él fue criado totalmente diferente.

—Sí, se ha adaptado bastante en este tiempo al mundo _muggle_ —tomó una flor del ramo que le habían llevado —nunca lo admitirá, pero ha desarrollado un respeto por ellos. —la miró a los ojos — ¿Sabes? Pedí conocerte por un motivo.

— ¿A sí? —levanto la ceja sorprendida.

—Es sobre Draco, —olio la flor que tenía en su mano —supongo que has notado que su voz es más ronca de lo natural.

—Pensé que estaba enfermo. —estaba interesada, por supuesto, pero — ¿puedes hablar de temas personales de ellos?

—Ojala no tuviera que hacerlo, —bufó —pero tengo a unos idiotas por amigos, —levanto los hombros —uno se perdió de una bonita relación porque se negó a hablar de ello.

— ¿Es tan importante? —era sólo una voz ronca después de todo.

—Supongo, —pareció un poco dudosa de repente — pasó, luego de que ustedes escaparán de la mansión Malfoy. —se sacudió ante la mención de ese día. No había sido agradable, nada agradable.

—Qué bonita noche, — sonrió forzosa. — ¿El problema de Malfoy es desde ese momento?

—Bueno, alguien tenía que pagar que los prisioneros escaparan, ¿no? —sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda —Los tres Malfoy fueron torturados con la maldición _cruciatus_

—Oh, —sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa —no sabía eso.

—Claro que no, Draco no lo menciona. —Apretó los labios un poco dudosa— Grito los suficiente para que su voz nunca se recuperará, —suspiró pasándose la mano por el pelo —como no habló de ello, no pidió ayuda; y así no hubo sanación.

— ¿Y sí va ahora?

—La herida es demasiado vieja. —Asintió con compresión —no habla de esos días, pero sé que no fueron nada agradables. Lucios Malfoy estuvo a punto de enloquecer.

—No habría pensado eso. —la miró a los ojos. — ¿Esa es la razón?

— Parece un poco tonto —se rio —una ronquera no es muy importante, pero deberías saberlo —fue seria en sus palabras —la tortura no es algo para tomarse a la ligera. —sé quedó en silencio —No es mi intención contar todos sus secretos; solo quiero que recuerdes que Draco puede lucir imperturbable, pero no deja de ser humano, con debilidades incluidas.

Claro que no, pero no pudo responder a eso. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos; los suficientes para observar con detenimiento a Astoria, era una joven de piel blanca y cabello oscuro, que ahora estaba opaco, muy seguramente por la enfermedad. Era demasiado delgada, sus ojos estaban considerablemente hundidos y los hueso de su cara se marcaban lo suficiente para hacer sentir que esa persona estaba viviendo un tiempo prestado. Hermione la miró con tristeza, era demasiado joven para estar postrada en una cama esperando la muerte.

— ¿No puedes salir? —pregunto antes de poder detenerse y con un fuerte deseo de cambiar de tema.

—No, —su sonrisa fue triste —ésta habitación es la que me mantiene viva, pero eventualmente no será suficiente.

—Lo siento —bajo los ojos apenada, debía haberle preguntado a Malfoy primero.

—No te preocupes, —la miró a los ojos — no hablar de ello, no quita el problema; y ninguno de esos tontos tiene la fuerza para hacerlo.

— ¿Puedes culparlos?

—Supongo que no —la chica entrelazó sus propias manos y las apretó —A veces me acuesto pensando en si despertaré al otro día, —la voz de ella era suave —es aterrador.

¿Qué se suponía que dijera? las lágrimas caían del rostro de Astoria, ella misma tenía los ojos húmedos; se levantó un poco dudosa y se sentó a su lado abrazándola. Esto sólo pareció provocar más llanto. No dijo una palabra; no había nada que pudiera decirle para hacerla sentir mejor.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Malfoy fruncía el ceño desde la puerta, se acercó con un poco de duda. Astoria se enderezó sorprendida.

—No es nada. —pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para calmarse.

—Lo siento. —Hermione se apartó acercándose a la puerta.

—Espera —Malfoy la sostuvo de la mano —solo, espera un poco. —No la miraba, pero su agarre era firme; entonces la soltó y abrazó con fuerza a Astoria —Aquí estoy —se sentó allí y decía palabras suaves, no promesas, no falsas ilusiones; palabras de cariño, diciéndole lo importante que era, como todos la adoraban, y pidiendo por su hermosa sonrisa.

Se quedó allí de pie, sintiendo que sobraba y un poco sobrecogida por la escena. Para cuando la chica se calmó, había caído dormida.

—Señor Malfoy, —llamo una enfermera desde la puerta —el tiempo de visitas a cabo.

—Está bien, ya nos vamos.

.

—Lo siento —se disculpó una vez afuera —terminé perjudicándola.

—No te preocupes, —la sonrisa del rubio era forzada. —Es bueno que se desahogue de vez en cuando —suspiro —pero se niega a hacerlo frente a nosotros. Es tan frustrante, esa mocosa.

— Malfoy, —regañó con suavidad —Sabes por qué lo hace.

—Sí, y eso no me hace sentir mejor.

—Me gustó conocerla, gracias. —se pararon frente a frente.

— ¿De que hablaron? —la miró curioso. _De ti siendo torturado. No, eso no sonaba bien._

—Cosas de chicas.

_._

_22 agosto 2000_

— ¡Hermione! —Harry prácticamente corría hacía ella, con Neville pisándole los talones.

— ¿Qué pasa? —los miró sorprendida, el par parecía bastante preocupado.

—Es Ron, —Neville inició —creemos que ha empezado a moverse.

—Goyle despareció —Harry fue ahora quien habló. —Y no es el primero. Son miembros de familias Sangre puras.

—No sabemos por qué, pero parecen estar secuestrando a cuanto Sangre pura que se le atraviese; sin importar si hay relación con mortífagos o no —Neville se mordía una uña preocupado.

—Los que él realmente quiere atrapar están desaparecidos.

—Está buscando quien le dé información, —sintió que inspiraba con fuerza por la sorpresa — ¡Malfoy!

Salió corriendo poco importándole dejar su trabajo atrás, se sorprendió un poco al sentir a ambos muchachos tras ella.

—Como si pudiera dejarte sola. —Harry se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos —Así que, vamos por el imbécil.

— ¡Harry!

Pero, Draco Malfoy no estaba por ningún lado.

.

_17 septiembre 2000_

—En serio Hermione, —Harry se rascaba la cabeza preocupado —Ni siquiera te pusiste así cuando lo tuyo con Ron terminó.

—Ron no fue secuestrado. —suspiro sintiéndose agotada, sabía que lucía destruida.

—Claro que no, —Harry bufó —él es quien secuestra.

Había pasado casi un mes de la desaparición de Malfoy; en este punto había muchas personas ayudando, incluso los Weasley estaban tomando partido en ello.

 _"Que nuestro tonto hermano menor haga esto, no podemos quedarnos sentados mirando"_ George había hablado con ella a solas. " _Percy me apoyo cuando dije querer venganza, pero sigue siendo él, romper las normas es lo que más le desagrada"_ se había reído ante su cara confundida " _Intenta escuchar un sermón de Percy todas las noches, no mantendrás tu postura mucho tiempo, yo ya no lo hago al menos"_

La reacción de la familia al saber que Hermione no tenía intenciones de volver con él fue unánime. _"Mi muchacho no te merece_ " Molly había suspirado, _"eres demasiado grande para él"_ No estaba muy segura de que eso fuera un halago.

—Hermione, —reaccionó a su nombre, Harry seguía allí mirándola — ¿podrás enfrentarte a él si la situación lo amerita?

—Honestamente, —inspiró con pesadez — no lo sé, —entrelazó sus manos —no sé si pueda siquiera reconocerlo.

—Granger. —ambos se giraron sobresaltados ante la voz. Allí frente a ellos estaban algunos de los Slytherin de su pasado. Nott tenía el gesto taciturno de siempre, Zabini lo miraba con la pretensión que lo caracterizaba. Y Pansy Parkinson los miraba como solo podía mirarlos Parkinson y hacerlos sentir la mugre de su zapato.

—Miren lo que trajo el río, —Harry se enderezó — ¿Notaron que les faltaba alguien? ¿Un hurón tal vez?

—Harry, —regañó Ginny desde la puerta —vinieron a ayudar.

—Bueno, llegan un poco tarde; —fue brusco en su respuesta —Malfoy lleva un mes secuestrado, no creo que le estén dando tacitas de té.

— ¿Eso es lo han hecho hasta ahora? —Parkinson elevó su voz mirándolos con una ceja negra levantada — ¿Sentarse a llorar lastimeramente? No me extraña que no lo hayan encontrado.

—Lo intentamos, a diferencia de ustedes —Harry se levantó y se detuvo frente a ellos.

—Harry. —su ánimo de desinflo cuando vio a Luna entrar a la habitación, llevaba algo en brazos, pequeño y frágil por como lo cargaba. _No puede ser._

— ¿Te tragaste la lengua Potter? —Zabini se burló. Nott se acercó de inmediato a la rubia y tomó al que, efectivamente era un bebe, con ternura y lo acunó con su pecho.

—Siento haber desaparecido Harry, —Luna se acercó —Theo dijo que sería lo mejor.

—Supongo, —no tardó mucho en tenerla en sus brazos con fuerza —me alegra que estés bien.

— ¿Y? ¿Una disculpa? —Parkinson lo miraba de forma retadora, pero Harry estaba más allá de eso.

—No, a menos que quieras mostrarme a tú bebe también. —el silencio de la chica fue su respuesta, asintió con una sonrisa irónica —Eso pensé.

—Mira. —Nott se acercó y se lo mostró, el niño tenía el cabello oscuro de su padre, y cuando abrió los ojos levemente vio los grises de su madre.

—Es precioso —felicitó a Nott; el chico lo miró un momento sorprendido pero sonrió agradecido. 

—Ahora, —Llamó la atención sobre sí Zabini —Tenemos que encontrar a Draco.

_._

_1 octubre 2000_

Tener dinero y contactos en el bajo mundo, era bastante impresionante, reconocieron para sí mismos los dos miembros restantes del trio de oro. Entre una cantidad obscena de dinero y personalidades bastante desagradables habían escuchado lo que querían.

"Una cabaña _muggle_ a las afueras de Londres"

Ron confiaba lo suficiente en sus habilidades y las del resto de sus ayudantes para asentarse prácticamente en sus narices, y lo peor, lo había logrado, con dos meses desaparecidos; estaban llegando a considerar si Malfoy podría estar bien o estuviera muerto.

— _Como si él fuera a morir de forma tan estúpida,_ —Parkinson los había mirado iracunda — _Ni_ _siquiera lo propongan._

.

—Hay cuatro aurores y seis magos del ministerio. —Hermione miraba la cabaña desde lo lejos. —Cuatro aurores —repitió — ¿podremos con esto?

— ¿Dudosa? —Zabini sonrió arrogante, pero antes de que ella pudiera responderle había puesto una mano en su hombro con suavidad y apoyo — Lo lograremos.

— Bien, tenemos que aprovechar la noche; Neville, Nott y George dejaran inconscientes a los magos del ministerio —habló Hermione — Percy, Parkinson, Ginny, y Zabini intentaran aturdir a los aurores, si no pueden, concéntrense en ganar tiempo; lo que queremos es sacar a Malfoy de aquí. Harry y yo nos encargaremos de eso.

— ¿Tus planes suelen resultar? Granger —Parkinson se burlaba. Hermione la miró con una copia de su sonrisa pretenciosa, que incomodo a los ex Slytherin allí.

—Me duele admitir que no siempre Parkinson, así que prepárate. No vayas a partirte una uña.

— ¡Vamos! —Harry dio la orden antes de que la chica pudiera responder.

— ¡Listo! — Avisó Hermione, todos se taparon los ojos — _¡Lumos máxima!*_ ¡Ya! ¡Ya! —Sabía que habían emprendido camino.

Por supuesto, quienes más rápido reaccionaron fueron lo aurores que se dispusieron a intentar detenerlos. Quienes se debían encargar de ellos llegaron a enfrentarlos.

— ¡Vamos Hermione! —Harry apuraba mientras pasaban a través de los enfrentamientos.

Adentro estaba inusitadamente silencioso, solo había una luz proveniente de una habitación; el par se miró y asintió dirigiéndose allí a paso suave.

—Sé que me encontraron, salgan. —Ron levanto la voz.

—Venimos por Malfoy —Harry entro seguido de Hermione; y ambos solo pudieron inspirar con brusquedad.

— ¿Qué hiciste Ron? —Hermione sintió sus ojos húmedos al ver a un inconsciente Malfoy, que apenas si era reconocible, estaba magullado, sucio, su pelo enmarañado, había perdido una cantidad considerable de peso.

—Lo que tengo que hacer, —Ron sacudió la cabeza y los miró con pesar —si sólo entendieran de lo que hablo, si se tomaran la molestia de entenderlo.

—Ron, ¿Qué demonios dices? —Harry aun miraba perturbado al ex Slytherin inconsciente — ¿Cómo puedes excusar eso? —Señaló al rubio — tú mismo eres ahora un criminal.

—No llegaremos a ningún sitio así —suspiró el Weasly — _¡Desmaius!*_

Ambos esquivaron el encantamiento sin saber a quién iba dirigido.

— Llevate a Malfoy —Harry formuló con su boca y sin sonido la orden; pero ella negó con la cabeza confundiéndolo.

—No, —su pensado era recuperar a Malfoy, pero no; ahora lo que quería era darle a Ron una patada en el trasero de la que nunca en su vida se pudiera olvidar. —Ve tú primero.

—Claro que no —Harry por supuesto era muy terco.

— _¡Diffindo!*_ —ambos escucharon como algo se resquebrajaba.

— _Protego*_ —se escaparon por los pelos de la parte del techo que caía sobre ellos. — ¡Ahora Harry! — su amigo pareció aun dudoso pero corrió hacia Malfoy

— _¡Expulso!*_ —Grito Harry, Ron salió disparado hasta chocar con la pared, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

— _Everte statum*_ — fue su turno en defenderlos, esta vez Ron demoró un poco más en recuperarse — ¡Largo!

—Volveré enseguida — Un muy reacio Harry desapareció llevándose a Malfoy consigo.

— ¡No! — Podían escuchar las peleas afuera de la cabaña — ¿Cómo se atreven? —Ron se veía pálido, tan cansado como ellos —Por favor, él sabe dónde está. —Su varita estaba baja apuntando al piso —regrésenlo, todo lo que nos costó atraparlo, ¡regrésenlo!

— ¿Ron? —se acercó a paso precavido, con los ojos fijos en la varita ajena. —Donde esta ¿Quién?

—Fred, —el nombre saco el aire de sus pulmones —él no está muerto, lo sé, él no nos dejaría de esa manera.

—Ron, —lo miró con pena; lo había visto llorar desconsolado sobre el cuerpo de su hermano. —ambos lo vimos.

—No, —se veía tan apagado — yo, yo tengo que encontrarlo. Cuando lo haga todos me creerán.

— ¿Por eso has atacado a magos sangre pura? —frunció el ceño ante la extraña lógica.

—Ellos saben, — respondió como si fuera obvio —Ellos conocen el paradero de Fred y ¡no lo quieres decir!

— _Expeliarmus.*_ —Ron no opuso resistencia al hechizo.

—Escúchame Hermione —él se acercó y puso sus manos en sus hombros —sé que suena como una locura, lo sé; pero créeme, Fred está vivo y cuando encuentre a quien sepa la verdad, me dirá dónde está.

—Ron, no... —inspiró bruscamente cuando vio sangre salir de la nariz, oídos, ojos y bocas de su amigo. — ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Apenas pudo terminar sus palabras cuando Ron cayó al suelo y empezó a convulsionar.

— ¡Qué demonios! —George había entrado a la habitación; ver a un hermano así no debía ser agradable — ¿Qué hiciste Hermione? —sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por el horror.

— ¡Nada! —Gritó tan histérica como él — ¡ayúdame, hay que llevarlo al hospital!

— ¡Tenemos que irnos, ahora! —Zabini entro con sangre goteando de su sien — ¡Rápido, rápido, rápido!

Todos empezaron a desaparecer de la cabaña. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lumus maxima: Crea una enorme bola de luz en la varita tan fuerte que puede salir de la varita y flotar en el aire.
> 
> *Desmaius: encantamiento aturdidor
> 
> *Diffindo: permite romper objetos de forma parcial.
> 
> *Protego: es un que protege al lanzador con un escudo invisible que refleja y bloquea entidades físicas.
> 
> *Expulso: es maleficio un usado para producir grandes explosiones, que hacen volar lejos al objetivo.
> 
> *Everte statum: es el conjuro de un usado en los , que aturde temporalmente a la víctima y la desestabiliza de su posición. 
> 
> .
> 
> Todo se fue a la porra y regresó en el mismo capítulo xD Y así señoras y señores es como se pierde el suspenso :v ¿todo acabó ya? Nop, falta alguito xD
> 
> ¿Que les pareció Draco modo hermano mayor? :3
> 
> El siguiente ya es el último, espero hayan disfrutado mis locuras. 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí termina todo. Muchas gracias por haber esperado.

_2 de octubre de 2000_

Habían llegado a San Mungo en la madrugada. Ron fue recibido de inmediato. Harry estaba en el pasillo con la cabeza y los hombros caídos.

—Dejaste sola a Granger —Parkinson miraba a Harry con la ceja enarcada —pensar que Potter resultó ser cobarde.

—Cálmate culebrita, —George fruncía el ceño - ¿Qué pasó? —Ellos lo conocían. Ginny se acercó hasta pasar sus brazos por los hombros de Harry.

\- ¿Por qué no regresaste?

—Lo iba a hacer, pero —levantó la mirada, sus ojos contenían pena, no una angustia propia como tal, más bien como quien sabe el mensajero de malas noticias. - Lo siento, fue Greengrass.

Los ex miembros de Slytherín se pusieron blancos como el papel, antes de correr llenos de pánico a la habitación de su amiga. 

Una habitación que ya estaba vacía.

\- ¡¿Que Paso?! - Zabini en este punto tenía toda su camisa cubierta de sangre, Nott tenía un ojo morado, Neville parecía haber sido quemado en el brazo, y el resto tenía heridas menores, raspones y demás.

—Señor Zabini, —la enfermera llegó al escuchar los gritos —intentamos comunicanos con todos, pero nadie contesto. —La mujer parecía disculparse con verdadero pesar. —El señor Potter estuvo allí, lo hizo realmente bien.

Todos se voltearon a ver al mencionado, él no especificó lo que había hecho bien. No pudo mantenerles la mirada y agachó de nuevo la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Por qué no fuiste por nosotros ?! - Parkinson se acercó con ambos brazos extendidos con clara intención de lastimarlo. - ¡Estúpido Potter! —Sin embargo, fue detenida por Zabini que la sostuvo con un poco de brusquedad. - ¿Qué haces?

—Cálmate —su tono fue firme, mientras la levantaba del suelo, para que no funcione sus esfuerzos por soltarse - ¡Cálmate! —Esto la detuvo - ¿Eso es lo que deberías decirle? - La miró con reproche - ¿Es eso?

La chica le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que las energías parecían dejarla por completo, se soltó y resbaló por la pared hasta quedar sentada llorando.

\- ¿Dónde está Luna? —La voz de Nott era ronca.

—Aquí, —apareció la rubia con el niño en brazos —estaba revisando las habitaciones de Ron y Draco.

Hermione se acercó para recibir al niño, sabiendo lo que necesitó Nott era un fuerte abrazo, que Luna no tardó en darle la bienvenida.

—Vamos cariño, —susurró al bebe que dormitaba —tus padres necesitan un momento.

—Gracias —Zabini estaba parado frente a Harry— gracias por estar ahí —sus ojos eran opacos, no había lágrimas, pero su gesto trasmitía el dolor que temían. —De verdad muchas gracias.

No hay problema —Harry tampoco se sentían muy bien, había visto más muertes de las que quería. —Siento no haberles avisado, todo fue tan rápido; en un momento había traído a Draco y al siguiente la enfermera me había arrastrado allí.

—Supongo que al verte con Draco, pensó que eras amigo.

—Supongo —Harry asintió. Zabini se quedó allí de pie, habría tenido abstraído. Ginny lo miraba fijamente y Harry se volteó hizo ella. La miró con seriedad. —Ginny —llamó, esta reaccionó y lo miró. - ¿Qué esperas? - Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y sacudió la cabeza. —Sólo por hoy —Harry parecía decirlo en serio. —Nadie lo va a notar.

Hermione arrugó la cara con confusión desde su esquina ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí? Ginny se sintió como si un resorte la impulsara y abrazó con fuerza a Zabini, quien hasta ese momento reaccionó, y finalmente la abrazó llorando.

\- ¿Harry? —Nadie había notado, George había ido a la habitación de Ron; Neville se había ido y posiblemente estaba con sus padres. Harry se dirige sin mirar al par y caminó con intención de salir, pasando a su lado. Este miró la mirada ante el llamado, puso su índice sobre sus labios. En un claro signo de silencio.

No digas nada —sintió como ponía su mano en su cabello y lo revolvía. -por favor. —Entonces se retiró.

Aún seguía confundida, pero había decidido después de todo, qué si Harry lo había decidido así, no era quien para divulgarlo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Parkinson miraba persistentemente por donde Harry había salido.

.

_16 de octubre de 2000_

Para cuando Draco abrió los ojos habían pasado más de una semana del funeral de Astoria; Slytherin llorar había sido más de los que habían esperado. El orgullo no había estado allí, había aceptado el consuelo de personas a las que no habían accedido de otro modo, y era posible que no hubieran tenido mucho de él en el momento.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? —Su voz de por sí ronca lo sonó aún más por falta de uso.

\- ¡Draco! —Todos se levantaron de las sillas donde dormitaban —Demonios, te hiciste rogar —se quejaba Zabini mirándolo preocupado.

\- ¿Cuánto llevo dormido? —Tomó el vaso de agua que Hermione le extendió - gracias. —Bebió tosiendo un poco —me atacaron aurores, intente aguantar pero me redujeron.

\- Dos semanas —le respondió Parkinson, Malfoy comenzó a toser por la sorpresa.

\- ¡¿What?!

—Pues sí, como oyes. - Nott entro a la habitación con una sonrisa aliviada. —Tomaste unas vacaciones y no invitaste.

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir ?, quería la diversión para mí solo - rodó los ojos. - ¿Cómo esta Astoria? —Se sentó sintiendo que su cuerpo no colaboraría mucho con eso —debería ir a verla, debe estar preocupada. —Cuando en lugar de ayudarlo a pararse obtuvimos silencio los miró confundidos - ¿Tengo que pedirlo? ¿En serio? —Se quejó sonriendo; pero esta cayó cuando vio el gesto de sus amigos - ¿Qué paso? —Ahora fruncía el ceño profundamente - ¡Respondan! —Hubo pánico en su voz.

Para cuando terminaron de contarle lo que había sucedido Malfoy los estaba echando de la habitación sacudiendo la cabeza; trastabillo todo el camino, enojado por la broma de sus amigos; y cuando llegó a la habitación que ahora ocupada otra persona, empezó a gritar por los médicos. 

Lo que le dijeron, claramente no era lo que quería.

—Malfoy —Hermione intentó acercarse.

— ¡No! —se alejó, había casi gateado de vuelta a su habitación insultando a todo el mundo por engañarlo. No podía ser verdad. — ¡Largo! —cerró la puerta.

Todos se quedaron afuera escuchando unos gritos que ponían los pelos de punta y cosas rompiéndose.

Malfoy se negó a recibir visitas esa semana.

.

25 octubre 2000

Hermione estaba sola en la habitación con Malfoy, él miraba por la ventana hacia afuera, y ella estaba sentada en la cama a su lado, acariciaba su cara y cabello.

—Tiene estado haciendo mucho eso —rompió él el silencio.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - planteó distraída. Estaba limpio, y aunque seguía demasiado delgado, estaba mejor y podía tocarlo, no era un sueño o una ilusión.

—Desde que desperté, no paras de tocarme —el rubio tenía la clara intención de incomodarla, pero ella no tenía para nada avergonzada por ello.

—Si hubieras estado en mi lugar —lo miró a los ojos—estarías igual. Estoy tan feliz que podría darte un maldito beso así que no te quejes.

—Un beso, ¿eh? —Pareció que quería sonreír, pero su gesto aún era tenso - y ¿Qué te lo impide?

No lograrás incomodarme, —le rió por las palabras del otro; ella seguía tocando su cara, acariciaba sus cejas, su nariz y bajo hasta sus labios; que cargaban una sonrisa pequeña, como solo las lograba esa semana; por supuesto, podría ser pequeña, pero era una sonrisa pretenciosa en toda regla. —Esa arrogancia va a terminar contigo.

—Entonces, ¿mi beso? —Bufó con fuerza ante el tonó.

—Deja eso Malfoy, soy tu amiga, no pienses cosas raras —él torció la boca ofendido.

—Tú eres la que quiere besarme.

—Desierto. —Aceptó sin dejar de tocarlo.

\- ¿En serio seguirás haciéndolo? —Él sonreía, pero parecía un poco afectado —Si tú lo haces ¿puedo hacerlo yo? —Retó, miré un momento y se rió.

—Está bien, puedes hacerlo —él la miro fijamente a los ojos cuando levanto la mano hasta su mejilla, se sobresaltó al sentir su toque.

—Olvídalo, —alejó su mano —no quería molestarte. —Tomó su mano con la que tenía libre.

No es eso —se disculpó mirándolo— estaba pensando en otra cosa, lo lamento —él fácilmente dudoso y acercó de nuevo su mano, esta vez fue incluso más delicado.

Entonces comenzó a acariciar y detallar su rostro; La piel erizó y fue ahí que entendió porque él quería avergonzarla, se sintió apenado también; el contacto era demasiado ... íntimo. Sintió que él se removía, así que se detuvo, él movió la mano de su cara a su nuca y la tendría ahí; lo miró confundida hasta que lo vio acercarse. Antes de pensarlo muy bien la había besado; un toque suave, apenas había presionado sus labios juntos unos pocos segundos y se había alejado.

—Parece —empezó él allí a unos centímetros de su rostro, con la mano aún apretando su nuca—que no eras la única tan feliz, como para querer un beso.

.

_1 de noviembre de 2000_

Malfoy no había hablado sobre haberla besado de nuevo, tampoco lo mencionba; así que se lo atribuyó a algún impulso por lo que había pasado esos meses. Ron no hablaba, solo miraba fijamente a la nada; y aunque Malfoy se había acercado con clara intención de golpearlo, al verlo en ese estado había desistido. " _Weasley, ya no puedes perder más en este punto"_ Había respondido a su interrogante. _"Pero su familia puede perder un miembro más, no quiero eso"_

—Sabes llegó a conocerte —Malfoy la miraba con su sonrisa pequeña desde su cama. —Sé por ejemplo que estás pensando en todo el trabajo que tienes.

—Eso no es difícil de saber, —bufó ella —paso tan poco tiempo en mi oficina, que me sorprende aún tener un trabajo.

—Está bien, —aceptó el rubio —sé que te mueres por un café.

—Me hice adicta por tu culpa, —recriminó —tú y, tus malditos desayunos.

—No recuerdo haber pedido ninguna cosa a tu nombre —se defendió ofendido.

—Igual es tu culpa. Intenta con otra cosa.

—Estás siendo infantil, —rodó los ojos —bien, sé que piensas algo triste cuando tu cara está más inexpresiva,—sonrió levemente mirándola— que estas planeando algo cuando tamborileas los dedos. —entrecerró los ojos ante las acertadas descripciones. —empiezas a mover los pies cuando quieres hacer algo; que los días que tienes mucho trabajo, apenas si te peinas; y cuando estas nerviosa empiezas a pasarte la mano por el cuello.

—No sabía que eras un acosador Malfoy —se burló la chica. —Bueno, también te he conocido, —levanto el dedo señalándolo —adoras los panqueques de esa cafetería, cuando estas resfriado prefieres el chocolate al café, también cuando estas resfriado, tus ojos brillan más de lo normal. —lo último terminó avergonzandola, así que continuó rápidamente— te sientas de espalda a la pared, para que nadie se te acerque sin que lo notes; y definitivamente Malfoy —llamó su atención —si tengo que aguantar una mirada más de envidia de esa camarera, le daré tu dirección.

—No te atreverías. —se largó a reír ante la amenaza.

— ¿Por qué comparamos niveles de acoso? —se rió la chica poniendo las flores que había traído Luna, para espantar alguna criatura de la que no tenía conocimiento.

—Bueno, —él la miraba ya sin sonreír —porque desde que te di el beso, no te has acercado más del necesario y es siempre en presencia de alguien.

—Oh, —no había notado eso; estaba nerviosa por supuesto; pensaba en ello más de lo necesaria, y había terminado sobre reaccionando por todo —lo siento.

—No, —negó Malfoy —no digo que no lo entienda; —el levantó los hombros —solo, no lo sé; olvídalo.

—Malfoy —se acercó, levanto la mano y toco su mejilla; él cerro los ojos como si hubiera esperado ese toque mucho tiempo. —Después de lo que pasaste quieres contacto, es normal, —paso los dedos por su pelo —estoy segura que Parkinson, te ayudará también. —él abrió los ojos de inmediato con el ceño muy fruncido.

— ¿Por qué Pansy? —él la miraba fijamente.

—También es tu amiga —lo miró confundida por su gesto, ahora parecía molesto. — ¿Malfoy?

—Tienes razón, —se apartó de ella con los labios apretados —tienes trabajo esperando por ti, deberías dedicarle unos días —Hermione dirigida como si le hubiera dado un golpe en la cara.

\- ¿No quieres que venga? —Preguntó directamente. Él la miró con una sonrisa forzada.

—Solo digo que tomas un respiro del hospital, sigue aquí la semana que viene; —Entonces miró por la ventana— cierra la puerta cuando, salgas por favor.

Cuando cerró, aún miraba por la ventana.

.

2 de noviembre de 2000

\- ¿Malfoy te besó? —Ginny tenía la boca abierta.

—Sí, aunque ahora está enojado —ella tomaba la cerveza de mantequilla frustrada. _"Ve y dedica tiempo a tu trabajo"_ ¡Como si pudiera después de eso!

—Malfoy.

—Sí, ahora tengo esta sensación de que hice algo mal. —Su vaso se había terminado - ¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín, hice mal?

—Malfoy.

—Sí, enojado y no sé porque —se rascó la cabeza con frustración— Estúpida serpiente.

—Malfoy.

—Sí, Ginny; creo que ya pasamos esa parte hace como dos horas —fue entonces que vio el gesto de sorpresa aún presente en la cara de la Weasley - ¿Ginny?

\- ¿El mismo Malfoy al que golpeaste por llamarte sangre sucia?

—El mismo sí; algo mayor, pero sigue siendo él —ahora hablaba con un poco de ironía. - ¿Qué pasa Ginny?

—Increíble —sacudió la cabeza —y ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Bueno, está confundido, es normal; quiere contacto, —levanto los hombros —le propuse que Parkinson podría ayudarlo también.

—Oh, no hiciste eso —su amiga puso la mano en su frente con exasperación— para ser tan inteligente Hermione, a veces eres muy lenta.

\- ¿What? —Ahora la confundida era ella.

\- ¿Realmente crees que todopoderoso Malfoy, dijo lo que dijo porque estaba confundido? —Sacudió la cabeza —Es Malfoy de quien hablamos, debe haberle dado vueltas a eso por mucho tiempo, antes de decirlo en voz alta, y menos a ti.

—Claro que no —se negó —te digo que está confundido.

—Está pasando lo mismo que la otra vez; —Suspiró - primero con la amistad y ahora con esto. Primero él y ahora tú.

\- Y ¿Qué es esto? - Frunció los labios molesta. —Fue mi culpa por haber hablado tan a la ligera de un beso.

—Oh no, a mí no me vas a engañar, Hermione. - Ginny se enderezó y la miró a los ojos. - Eres inteligente, si mencionaste un beso es porque en tu cabeza, una parte pequeña esperaba que él prestara atención a tus palabras. Y es lo que hizo.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que esperaba que él me besará? —Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, pero Ginny asentía con la misma vehemencia.

—Tan lista eres que te manipulas a ti misma y lanzaste el anzuelo, —la miró un poco socarrona —y el pez mordió, cariño.

—Ginny.

—Así que ve y devuélvele el mordisco. —La interrumpió. - Ambos lo disfrutarán. Lo prometo.

_._

_16 de noviembre de 2000_

Ginny no era muy buena consejera; y cuando necesite consejo a Luna se dio cuenta que ella era incluso peor. _"Deberían tener sexo, es increíble las cosas que soluciona"_

No, no

No por ahora, al menos.

Sacudió la cabeza ante su pensamiento. Suspiro y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. ¿Por qué Malfoy tenía que complicar todo?

Había dicho que estaría allí la próxima semana, ella ya tendría dos de no ir; no debería estar muy contento. Pasaba los días especificados la posibilidad de que tal vez, sí le gustaba Malfoy; pero entonces se negaba otra vez a sí misma y sospechaba que él estaba solo confundido; si era así ¿quién le devolvería la dignidad luego?

No, no

Habían pasado 15 días, cuando ya no pudo aguantar más y fue de nuevo hospital.

\- ¡Ya era hora! —Fue recibida por una exasperada Parkinson. Zabini está a su lado, y se vio lata.

\- ¿Que Paso? —Se sorprendió cuando la chica del agarro de la mano y casi arrastró hasta la habitación de Malfoy.

No quiere comer bien, —Zabini iba tras ellos —tampoco parece estar durmiendo con precisión.

\- ¿Por qué? —Frunció el ceño cuando se detuvieron ante la puerta cerrada.

—Parece, —Zabini dudo - ¿deprimido? —Parkinson bufó.

—Está despechado, así que entra y confortarlo. — entonces fue empujada a la habitación, y la puerta tras ella cerrada.

\- ¿What? —Miró la puerta extrañada, cuando voló se encontró con un dormitorio Malfoy. Se consideró pálido. —Eres un descuidado. - se acercó y pasó la mano por el cabello rubio; había extrañado eso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - sus ojos grises, con profundas ojeras bajo ellos, estaban abiertos y estaban fijos en ella.

—Visito a un ... - _amigo._ Se detuvo - ¿por qué te enojaste? - Él volteo el rostro con molestia - Creo que ya no somos niños, Malfoy — le enfrentamos con firmeza —sólo contesta.

\- ¿Quieres que hable? "No esperó respuesta, sus ojos brillaban" - él día que decidiste luchar por nosotros tuvimos un impulso, - detuvo dudoso - producción de un beso, pero, eso fue estúpido; así que invente lo del estúpido moco. —Con una sonrisa arrogante como disculpa, entonces se sentó hasta quedar sentado. —Cuando los aurores me atraparon, sentí arrepentimiento —levanto la mano y tomo la suya titubeante— pensé todo ese tiempo que si iba a morir, necesité haber cedido a la tentación y solo haberte besado. Y no, eso no es algo en lo que me puede ayudar Pansy. Blaise y Theo se enojarían mucho si lo propusiera, y si no lo hicieran, me asustaría más.

—Eso último fue innecesario.

—Quiero que lo tengas claro Granger, —la miraba fijamente —no soy el mejor partido —pareció pensarlo seriamente antes de sonreír —siendo honesto, creo que soy muy buen partido, ya sabes; con dinero, guapo, más dinero, y más guapo; mi increíble personalidad.

—Suficiente Malfoy —intento reprenderlo pero una risa se escapó de su boca— aquí es increíble.

—Lo sé.

No era un halagó.

—Lo tomaré como uno.

\- ¿Sabes? —Se sentó en la cama a su lado mirándolo - Estaba confundida así que fui donde Ginny por consejo, —se rió sacudiendo la cabeza— es bastante mala consejera. Pero, —lo miró a los ojos—, un consejo que me estaba pensando.

\- ¿Cuál? —Su rubia ceja estaba levantada.

—Bueno, me dijo que te devolviera el mordisco —sonrió divertida, pero él solo arrugó la cara confundido.

\- ¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín significa eso? —Levantó las manos dándose cuenta que temblaban un poco y la puso a ambos lados de la cara de él - ¿Granger?

—Desde hoy, - su voz tembló un poco —puedes llamarme Hermione. - cerró los ojos y lo besó, no pudo profundizarlo, a duras penas lo besó con suavidad y se alejó abochornada. No podras

\- ¿A dónde vas? —Malfoy la sostenía firmemente —aún no término.

\- ¿Malfoy?

—Draco está bien, - él sí sabía lo que quería cuando la acercó y la besó, sus respiraciones se entremezclaron; específicamente que su piel se erizó y su corazón tartamudeó. Sintió la mano de él en su nuca, acariciando; se acercó más, repentinamente deseosa.

—Supongo que ya no hay mal de amores —La voz de Zabinia la devolvió a la realidad, Hermione se separó de Draco ruborizada; él sonreí completamente engreído.

\- ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? - Draco parecía haber ganado la copa de Quidditch.

—Bueno Granger, - Zabini desde la puerta afectada su atención —sí yo pusiera esa expresión en tú cara, también podría ser muy orgulloso. —Una almohada lanzada por Draco dio en su cara.

—Lárgate Blaise. - Esté saliendo rándose.

\- ¿Qué cara? —Se tocó el rostro, pero, por supuesto no específicamente nada raro.

No importa, Draco le acaricio la mejilla. Soy el único que verá.

.

30 de noviembre de 2000

Habían visitado la tumba de Astoria ese día. En ese tema su recuperación fue muy lenta; la frustración no desapareció, desapareció y sabía que tardaría mucho en aceptarla. Lo que siempre quiso fue acompañarla, estar a su lado para que no se sintiera sola. Y haber fallado en el momento más importante era algo que aún no se perdonaba. 

A veces se sentaba en silencio por horas, otras cuando se perdía de su vista lo que lloraba y disculpándose, se despertaba en medio de la noche con el cuerpo tenso, y aunque siempre le decía que seguiría durmiendo pasando esas noches en vela a su lado, acompañándolo en silencio. 

El sentimiento de haber fallado, era algo con lo que cargaría siempre. 

—Y protocolos Potter —sacudió la cabeza molestó, mirando esa lápida con el nombre de una de las personas más importantes para él— increíble mi suerte.

—Sabes que estoy aquí ¿cierto? —Harry rodaba los ojos exasperado —deberíamos traer un periódico y envolverte. —Draco lo miró con sorpresa fingida.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo inmaduro? - se consideró de hecho divertido. No lo olvidere Potter.

—Suficiente niños, —Hermione se acercó y entrelazó sus dedos con los del rubio. Zabini, Nott, Parkinson y Luna estaban a unos pasos hablando entre ellos. Harry miró las manos entrelazadas con sufrimiento.

\- En serio Hermione, ¿Malfoy? —Sacudió la cabeza con dolor —Que bajo caíste.

—Cállate Potter, te comen los celos. —Draco tenía esa sonrisa torcida tan propia de él.

—Ya deja de molestarlo. —Regañó mirándolo, él aún cojeaba un poco, así que se movió despacio.

—Las viejas costumbres. —Enarcó su ceja sonriendo.

—Lo sé. —Lo haló de la camisa para que se inclinara por un beso.

\- ¡Dejen de presumir! —Zabini se quejaba junto a Pansy. Nott y Luna parecían divertidos.

—Deja la envidia Zabini —fue ella quien respondió. - ¿o quieres venir a besarme tú? - eso no le parece nada gracioso a Draco quien pellizco su mejilla irritado.

\- ¡Hermione! —Lo miró con malicia.

\- ¿Sí? Draco 

.

_"Si conociéramos el verdadero fondo de todo lo que deberíamos es la comparación hasta las estrellas"._

_Graham Greene_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí finaliza todo, espero que hayan disfrutado esto tanto como yo. 
> 
> Supongo que queda disculparme por lo sucedido con Astoria, pero desde que la ubiqué en el hospital sabía que este sería su final. A larga tendrá repercusiones en la vida de sus cuatro amigos, Blaise será uno de los más afectados... ups, spoiler xD
> 
> ¿Qué pasó con Goyle? Bueno, aún está desaparecido :v lo siento.  
> En la minihistoria próxima sabremos que pasó con los aurores y magos traidores, es algo que no podía tomar en esta, ¡lo siento! 
> 
> La siguiente minihistoria sería un Blinny, no es que sea un secreto o algo, aunque realmente no sé cuando lo publique. 
> 
> Lo siento por eso, me daré un poco de descansó, no sirvo para este trajín (u.u). 
> 
> Espero puedan tenerme un poco de paciencia <3 No tardaré mucho.
> 
> Finalmente quisiera agradecer a Meraki Black <3 conoce mucho mejor el mundo de Harry Potter y fue a quien acudí cuando tenía dudas sobre las personalidades de los personajes, es gracias a ella que no me desvié mucho en ese sentido xD.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
